Slender Theory Rewrite
by Manifested Earth
Summary: The story centers around our protagonist, Isaac Drake, who for reasons unknown has found himself the target of the Slender Man. While being pursued, Isaac is sent to the Sly Cooper universe where he will become stronger and try to find the answers he seeks. Will he survive or get dragged off never to be seen again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I've decided to start rewriting my story now. For a little while, I tried to find a couple of beta readers to help me out with the story, but I haven't really had any luck so I just decided to start anyways. The rewrite will be a bit different from the original and will have a darker atmosphere.

Update 3/9/15: I looked back through my chapters and I noticed that some of the text for Chapter 1, mainly the instructions from the video, gets cut off so hopefully this will fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slender Man or Sly Cooper, but I do own Isaac and every other OC.

Thanks to Paradichloricbenzene for looking at the story. He got caught up with college, but he did give me some advice that let me think through my story more clearly.

Chapter 1: Beware Unmarked Boxes

It was a cold Friday night in the month of March and a young man was currently sitting at his computer playing games and messing around on the internet in general. It had been snowing outside for some time now so he avoided going outdoors and it didn't look like it would let up anytime soon.

The young man's name was Isaac Drake and he was 20 years old.

Standing at the height of 6'2", Isaac was in decent shape. He wasn't fat nor was he thin but rather situated comfortably in the middle with a little bit of muscle. He had medium length brown hair and a goatee that he wanted to grow out and develop more.

One of his most interesting features was that Isaac possessed forest green eyes that seemed to glow whenever one looked at them.

Isaac was currently wearing a pair of blue jeans along with a brown belt and a black t-shirt with Pink Floyd written on the front. On his feet, he wore a pair of gray tennis shoes with white socks. To complete his ensemble, Isaac had a patchwork Donegal on top of his head which happened to be his favorite hat out of his small collection.

His room was the only one upstairs and it reflected his personality very well. Isaac had a couple of bookcases that held books ranging from adventure to horror to science fiction. Along the walls, there were a few band posters of groups such as Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin and The Beatles. There were also a few gaming systems under his television like the 360 and the PS3 and he had a number of games for each of them.

On the computer screen, Isaac had Pink Floyd's _Dark Side of the Moon_ album pulled up which he was listening to through a pair of black headphones. Along with it, Isaac was simultaneously playing _Slender: The Eight Pages_. He thought it was a fine game, but it definitely wasn't the scariest thing that he had ever played or seen.

What prompted him to play it was the note lying on his bed that he had found a few days ago.

Back on Tuesday, Isaac had just returned from campus at around 2PM. He was going for a bachelor's degree in both computer and electrical engineering. Isaac found computers to be interesting, but his main interest was in the arts and coming up with ideas for stories. The main reason Isaac went into these fields was because a friend of his convinced him to do so. Isaac also needed the money and wasn't sure if he could make it in the world by going into the arts.

Getting back on topic, Isaac found an envelope taped to the front door after he walked up from his car. There was no address or stamp on it and was entirely blank except for the word "**OPEN**" which was written in black ink.

Isaac opened it after stepping inside and found a note that had **The** **Operator Symbol** on it in red ink. Underneath it, there was a short message that read, "**FOUND YOU**."

Upon seeing this, Isaac thought that one of his two roommates was messing with him. He later showed the note to them, but they simply told him that neither of them had placed it there. Isaac wasn't sure if they were telling the truth but decided it wasn't a big deal and just moved on.

Back to the present, Isaac currently had 7 of the 8 pages and was heading towards the bathroom. He had failed a few times before he had gotten to this point, but Isaac was persistent and he wasn't going to let this game beat him.

Searching the bathroom, Isaac found the final note after a brief moment. The note read, "Don't look…or it takes you."

While he was glad that he completed the game, Isaac had actually thought on these words and had come up with a theory pertaining to them.

**The Slender Theory** basically says that as long as you haven't looked at the Slender Man and continue not to then he can't get you. This theory also works if you're blind. Keeping your eyes closed is also a good way of protecting yourself against him. If you've seen him then this doesn't work anymore and you're fair game.

Now, Isaac wasn't an expert on all things Slender Man, but he did know a few things.

For instance, Isaac knew that the Slender Man originated from a photoshop contest on the Something Awful Forums back on June 8th, 2009. He was aware of some of the Slender Man's abilities such as _"__**Slender Walking**__"_ and _"__**The Sickness**__"_ and he knew of some of the different **ARGs** covering him on YouTube such as **TribeTwelve **and **MarbleHornets**.

Isaac, however, had only seen a few of these videos.

Then there were the dumber theories which were really more of a joke. The two that Isaac remembered are that the Slender Man comes after you because he either wants $20 dollars or because he wants his notes back.

Isaac was a little surprised that he hadn't seen this idea pop up anywhere else and was glad that it was original to him.

The theory was also influenced by other stories that Isaac had read or heard of in his life. One of them was some type of creature from Japanese folklore, but he couldn't remember which one it was at the moment.

Isaac had mainly thought it up out of boredom during his free time, but he still felt that it held some interest. Of course, there would be no way to test this as the Slender Man wasn't real.

He walked his character out of the bathroom and he waited for the Slender Man to show up. Unfortunately, before he did, the power in his house was knocked out and everything became dark.

"Ah dammit," Isaac cursed as he pulled off his headphones. "Well at least I beat it before that happened. It would have been a lot worse had I gone through that for nothing."

Isaac then stood up from his chair and walked over to his bedroom window.

Looking outside, Isaac saw that not only did his house lose power but so did the rest of the neighborhood. The street lights had also been knocked out and he was unable to make out any lights in the distance like he was normally able to.

Blaming it on the snow, Isaac reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. On the main screen, the time read 9:03 PM. Isaac didn't feel too tired, but he decided to try to go to sleep anyways as there really wasn't much else for him to do now.

Isaac then kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. Being as cold as it was, Isaac decided to leave his clothes on. It took him a few minutes, but he was eventually able to get to sleep.

3 hours later…

Isaac awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating. While rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Isaac reached over and saw that it was just past midnight. On the screen, there was a message that simply read, "Prepare for departure."

Deciding to disregard this, Isaac walked to the window once more to see if any power had returned. When he looked outside, Isaac noticed that something was off.

While it was harder to see with the power off, Isaac felt that he still should have been able to look around the neighborhood due to the snow. At this point, however, all he could see was darkness as if he was staring into the abyss.

"_That's kind of strange,"_ _Isaac thought as he walked towards his dresser._ "_I wonder if the party David and Keith went to lost power as well."_

Searching through the drawers, Isaac pulled out a grey flashlight and turned it on. He then popped his shoes back on and pocketed his phone and he opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs.

Back at his window, a blank face briefly appeared before vanishing into the darkness.

At the base of the stairs, the living room stood to his left with the kitchen next to it and the dining room ahead of him. Behind him and to his right, there was a hallway which led to the other bedrooms while the front door stood next to him.

Isaac, not being able to see outside, chose to peak into the other rooms to see if his friends had returned yet.

He started with Keith's room which was the first door on the left, but all he found was just a mess that had been left behind. The next room was David's and when Isaac approached the door he found a note telling him to enter.

Inside, Isaac looked around and saw that David wasn't back yet either, but he did find something that caught his attention.

On David's bed, there was a VHS tape with a note on it that simply read, "WATCH."

Isaac recalled that there was an old TV in the attic that had a built-in VHS player and that it was the only VHS player in the house.

Isaac scratched his head. _"Why didn't he just use a blank DVD disc or better yet tell me what he needed to?" _Isaac thought. _"There aren't even any outlets in the attic and I don't know which box the TV is in or if it even still works. The power is also out so it would be pointless for me to find it."_

Isaac suddenly heard a sound that was like a mix between a scream and a roar. He jumped the moment he heard it and the sound was strong enough to shake the house.

"Holy shit," Isaac said in a low voice. "What in the hell was that?"

He felt his phone vibrate again and he saw that he had received another text message which read, "Don't look outside. Go upstairs."

"_It would be very stupid for me to look outside after hearing that." _Isaac thought as he went back to the stairs. _"I really hope this all turns out to be a prank."_

Right as his foot hit the first step, there was a loud pounding on the front door as if someone was trying to break it down. Isaac raced up the stairs upon hearing this and he slammed his door shut behind him and locked it.

"_It's a good thing the attic is connected to my room."_

Isaac walked through his bathroom and entered the attic. Inside, to his mild surprise, Isaac saw that someone had set up the white television for him on a wooden table which had an extension cord running from it into the darkness. On the floor in front of the TV, there was a small cardboard box.

Despite the power being off, Isaac tried turning it on and it came to life. He then popped in the VHS tape and waited a few seconds for the video to start. Once it started, the screen turned black and instructions appeared in white letters which read:

1\. Open the box.

2\. Look into the box.

3\. Don't stop looking into the box.

Isaac stepped over to the front of the box so he was facing the TV and tried to pick the box up. He soon found that no matter how hard he tried that he wouldn't be able to lift it. Isaac looked back at the screen and saw that it remained unchanged.

Isaac took a deep breath and exhaled. "I just know something bad is going to happen."

He slowly and carefully placed his hands on the box and opened the top before he quickly jumped back. Seeing that nothing happened, Isaac looked inside and he couldn't even see a bottom, just pure darkness.

"_It's like something from the SCP Foundation."_

Isaac didn't notice it, but the words on the screen changed. They now read, "Have a nice trip."

The words then disappeared and the screen changed from a black to a bright white. The light coming from the TV quickly grew brighter until it became blinding and it let out a pulse like a heartbeat which caused Isaac to become dizzy when it hit him. Isaac could also feel his body growing numb.

Isaac wasn't sure what was going on, but he was positive he saw something move within the box. He then heard what sounded like the front door being broken down followed by someone or something rushing up the stairs.

Before whatever it was could get to him, a hand shot up from the darkness and grabbed ahold of Isaac's face. Normally he would be more frightened by something like this, but Isaac felt kind of high at this point due to whatever the TV had done to him. The hand pulled him into the box until he completely disappeared and the box folded in on itself until it was gone as well.

The number three appeared on the TV screen and it quickly counted down to zero right as whatever was coming after Isaac burst into the attic. "Goodbye" is what the screen read as an explosion then went off which consumed both the being and the house in its entirety.

Somewhere…

Isaac groggily opened his eyes and slowly brought a hand to his head as he felt a headache coming on. It wasn't even five seconds after that that he quickly turned over and barfed up his dinner from earlier.

Once he was finished, Isaac wiped away the vomit from his chin and took a look around.

"_Sunflowers?" Isaac asked himself as he tried to get a grip on things. "I guess all of that really happened. I feel pain so I know this isn't a dream plus it's too realistic anyways."_

Isaac slowly pushed himself upwards and tried to stand. He soon found this to be futile as he was too weak in the legs and he realized that he wasn't going to be walking anytime soon.

"I guess I'll just lie here then."

A few minutes passed before he heard a deep voice speak to him through his mind.

"**This is going to hurt."**

Before Isaac could voice a response, he felt a tingling in his back that quickly turned into excruciating pain as four tendrils burst forth from it. It was like being stabbed repeatedly with a hot knife.

"Ah fuck!" Isaac yelled before he started breathing heavily. "That hurt so damn bad. I'm surprised I didn't bite my tongue off."

The tendrils that shot from him soon turned into a mode of transportation as Isaac was turned upright. As he was lifted, Isaac legs were left dangling a couple feet off the ground. From his new vantage point, Isaac could make out a two-story house a short distance away and saw that he was somewhere in the countryside at night.

"**Move"**

At the voice's command, the tendrils started moving forward which caused Isaac to head towards the house. Rather than going to the front door, Isaac was taken around to the opposite side and placed to where he wouldn't be spotted if someone were to step outside.

"_I really hope I get some answers later," thought Isaac._

Isaac's attention was suddenly caught by a loud crash, some shouting and the sound of gunfire. The whole thing only lasted for a minute before all of the noise stopped. Willing to take the risk, Isaac tried to move towards the nearby window to take a look inside. Thankfully, the tendrils listened to him and put him into position.

Through the window, Isaac saw what was just a short moment ago a beautiful living room. Now, however, there were bullet holes in the walls, floor and ceiling, all of the furniture was smashed and in the center of the room lied the corpses of two anthropomorphic raccoons.

"_This situation feels very familiar."_

Before he could think more on this, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. From the window, Isaac saw an anthropomorphic panda and bulldog who were soon joined by a crocodile, a frog wearing a top hat and a large metal owl.

"_What was the name of that game?" Isaac asked himself. "I can't think straight with all of this crap going on and I still feel a bit dizzy from earlier."_

The frog then held up a book and each of the five proceeded to take a piece of it leaving only the bookbinding.

Behind them, Isaac noticed movement from a nearby closet and saw a head poke out as the door cracked open. The head belonged to a small raccoon that looked to be the age of 8 if Isaac's guess was accurate. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar and blue shoes.

"_Man this is ridiculous," thought Isaac as he hoped the kid wouldn't be spotted. "I'm in Sly Cooper…well…at least I'm not somewhere worse."_

Unfortunately, Sly opened the door a bit too far which Muggshot happened to notice and he was soon grabbed and pulled out of the closet to the others.

"Hey boss, look at what I just found." Muggshot practically shouted as he held up Sly for the rest to see. "Da brat was hiding in the closet."

"I can see that." Clockwerk responded in his robotic voice. He could feel his patience wearing thin. "Bring him here."

Muggshot brought him over and positioned Sly's head to where he was staring right into Clockwerk's eyes. Sly soon found that he had trouble moving and that he was unable to look away.

"If it isn't *****'s offspring, the last of the Cooper line." Clockwerk said staring his villainous speech. "How truly pathetic it is for such a long line of thieves to have come this far only to meet its end at my talons. Then again, one cannot challenge perfection."

"_I haven't played the games in a while, but I'm pretty sure this isn't how things are supposed to play out." Isaac thought with worry. "As far as I remember, Clockwerk is supposed to leave Sly alive due to his own arrogance. I don't even think Sly is supposed to see Clockwerk until their showdown at the end of the first game."_

Clockwerk turned his head away, freeing Sly from his paralyzing stare, and made for the door. Before he left, he stopped and gave one last order, "Finish him."

Outside, Isaac was starting to feel weird and his vision grew blurry once more as he watched Muggshot raise a gun to Sly's head. Before blacking out, Isaac could barely make out a noise that soon grew in volume. _"Is that static?"_

With the barrel against Sly's head, Muggshot said, "Nighty night ya brat."

Before he could pull the trigger, the electricity in the house was suddenly knocked out and all of the light bulbs burst into pieces. This caught the four of them off guard and Muggshot pulled the gun away from Sly's head so he could deal with whatever was going on while the rest of them looked around the room.

Isaac appeared behind Muggshot and took Sly from his grasp while simultaneously breaking both his right wrist and his gun. It took a few seconds for Muggshot to notice what happened, but time soon caught up with him and he cried out in pain. Isaac placed Sly on his back before proceeding to kick Muggshot in the head which knocked him out.

From there, Isaac slammed his foot into Sir Raleigh's face which sent him to the other side of the room and punched Panda King in the stomach causing him to double over.

Mz. Ruby then conjured a spell and she looked around until she spotted a tall, dark figure which couldn't have belonged to any of the Fiendish Five. She shot the spell at Isaac, but Isaac dodged it with ease and the blast hit a curtain which started a fire.

With light now spilling into the room, the three of them finally saw what was attacking them and the sight they beheld frightened them. In front of the fire, all they could see of Isaac was a figure completely covered in darkness that was taller than all of them. It had eight limbs and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It was like they were looking at a demon straight from hell.

Isaac then pointed at them and in an inhuman voice spoke, "_gooOO __**NOW!**_"

Once they heard that, Mz. Ruby conjured up more of her magic and teleported all of them out of there to safety. Isaac then appeared outside the house and he shook his head as his vision cleared.

"What the hell happened?" Isaac asked as he rubbed his head.

He then turned and saw that Sly's house was on fire. "And I ask myself again. What the hell happened?"

Isaac then noticed something shift on his back and he turned his head to see Sly clinging to him. Fortunately, Sly wasn't awake as what happened inside had been too much for him to deal with. Isaac didn't want Sly to see what he actually looked like. He started pacing back and forth as he tried to handle the situation.

"In the game, Sly was left at the town orphanage but I don't know which direction the town is in." Isaac muttered. "I could contact the police but they probably have a different number than back home and I don't think it would turn out well if I was spotted."

Isaac continued this for about 5 minutes before he heard police sirens in the distance. Feeling that Sly would be okay, Isaac took him off his back and set him on the ground. He then bolted and hid in the sunflower field where he had started. From there, Isaac watched as firefighters managed to put the fire out, but it soon became clear that no one would be living in that house again.

Isaac also saw a couple Interpol officers search the area and when they found Sly they carried him away to one of the ambulances.

"_This has been one hell of a night." Isaac thought before realizing something. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"_

"**You'll find out."**

Isaac then conked out in the field before he disappeared once more.

Notes

**The Operator Symbol**: It is a circle with an "X" drawn through it. It hasn't been shown what it represents or what its function is except that it is connected to the Slender Man in some way.

**Slender Walking**: A term used to describe Slender Man's apparent teleportation, appearing and disappearing at will. As the Slender Man is rarely seen walking, it can be expected that Slender Walking is his primary means of transportation and stalking people.

**The Sickness**: An apparent sickness that consists mostly of coughing fits and coughing up blood, along with occasional nausea, paranoia, vomiting and extreme exhaustion due to encountering and being stalking by the Slender Man. There are other symptoms aside from these.

**ARGs**: Alternate Reality Games are interactive storytelling devices that make use of the real-world interaction devices and media to add realism in order to help tell a story, which may be altered by 'participant' action.

Please make sure to leave a review. If you notice any mistakes or ways in which I can improve then please let me know. I'd still like to find some beta readers so if anyone is interested then contact me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The credit for the cover image goes to 'stache from the radbrostache tumblr. I found the image on the ask-slycooper tumblr and it was the only image I could find with both the Slender Man and Sly Cooper in it. I'm glad she let me use it. It's a pretty cool image.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slender Man or Sly Cooper, but I did create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 2: I Never Saw Myself as a Tattoo Guy

The rustling of leaves could be heard as a gust of wind blew down the path. A full moon was out from which light shone through the branches of the trees and there was a thick fog that kept most of the path from view. Hidden within the fog, there laid a sleeping Isaac who was just now waking up.

Opening his eyes, Isaac pushed himself off the forest floor and due to the fog could only see a few feet ahead. _"I wonder how many times this is going to happen?"_ Isaac thought as he looked around. All he could see was a path that stretched both ways into the distance and a bunch of trees with black leaves. _"I really hope I'm not where I think I am."_

Standing up, Isaac tried to think of which way to go when he felt his phone vibrate. On it, there was a text message which he assumed was from the same person that read, "Go to the right."

Not really knowing where to go himself, Isaac followed the message and headed down the path to his right.

As he walked, Isaac kept looking at each of the trees to see if he could spot any notes, but hadn't seen any yet. He also hadn't seen any buildings, vehicles or much of anything else that stood out from the rest of the forest. Isaac still felt nervous but not seeing any of those had put him somewhat at ease.

From memory, Slender Man seemed like he liked to mess around with his victims before he killed them, absorbed them or whatever he did with them. Since that didn't appear to be the case this time, Isaac thought that Slender might not have been the one that brought him there.

Isaac, after having walked a ways, found that the fog was starting to clear, but only slightly, and with it more of the path was revealed to him. Rather than just one straight path, Isaac now saw that it had split into five with two paths branching off to the sides of the one he was following.

His phone vibrated again and he received another text message telling him to take the path farthest to his right. Isaac followed the message once again and went off in that direction.

This path, in contrast to the one before, didn't seem to go on forever and it eventually came to an end at a large pond.

Behind him, Isaac suddenly heard the sound of twigs snapping and he could feel the earth shift. He turned around and he saw that the trees had either moved or been moved to keep him from turning back.

Isaac turned back towards the pond and he saw that there were now stepping stones which he could use to continue onwards. On both sides of them, a thick fog had arisen that resulted in a corridor being formed.

It was at this point that Isaac wished the path kept going instead of this as he had a fear of water.

Isaac wasn't afraid of something like taking a bath or get into a swimming pool, but he was afraid of going into the ocean at the beach or getting into a boat on a lake or pond. A large part of it actually had to do with the unknown and what lurked beneath the surface, but there was more to it than that.

Isaac tried to step forward onto the first stone, but hesitated and pulled his foot back. So far he had been all right yet he still held the belief that one could only go so far before something bad happened.

"_Why did it have to be water?" Isaac asked himself in irritation. "I know that something is lurking in there."_

Steeling himself, Isaac stepped onto the first stone and quickly made his way from one stone to the next while making sure not to slip and fall in.

As he jumped off the last stone, the fog cleared enough to show that Isaac was now standing on a ring-shaped stone platform. The thick fog from before remained at its exterior making sure nothing could be seen and in the middle of it was a smaller pool of pitch black water.

If one looked at it from overhead, they would clearly see an eye looking back at them.

The stepping stones sank back into the pond and the corridor was filled in. This, however, went unnoticed by Isaac as he was busy staring at something he had found.

Next to the pool, there was a table with another TV on it except this one had a DVD player with it instead of a slot for a VHS tape. The slot on the player was open and when Isaac approached it he saw that a disc was already in it. On the label, there was a title that read "PoC 1/1" along with a strange symbol underneath it that Isaac had never seen before.

"_**SCP-315**__?"_

Isaac, after thinking for a moment, closed the slot and turned on the television as he waited for it to begin.

Once it started, a well-furnished living room appeared with a chair in the center. Sitting in the chair was a Caucasian male (**SCP-315-1**) who looked to be around forty years old. He had short, brown hair and light, green eyes and was clean-shaven. The man wore a dark gray suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. He also had on a pair of black business shoes.

**Drake: **Uh hi.

**SCP-315-1:** Hello.

**Drake:** Are you SCP-315-1?

**SCP-315-1:** I've been called that.

**Drake: **If you really are then we shouldn't be able to converse with each other.

**SCP-315-1: **Why do you say that?

**Drake: **I've read up on you before and the SCP wiki said that all of the discs, from both your set and the others, had already been watched.

**SCP-315-1: **You really shouldn't believe everything you hear or read though I suppose that that might have been true at one point.

**Drake: **What do you mean?

**SCP-315-1: **What do you think I mean?

**Drake: **Never mind, I'll think about it later. Can you tell me where I am?

**SCP-315-1:** You are currently on **The Path of Black Leaves** or rather one of its paths.

**Drake: **If that's the case, then shouldn't I have seen the Slender Man by now?

**SCP-315-1: **Not necessarily. Remember that not everything in life you've read is accurate.

**Drake: **Okay. Can you tell me why I'm here?

**SCP-315-1: **You're being hunted.

**Drake: **By the Slender Man.

**SCP-315-1: **Yes

**Drake: **Why?

**SCP-315-1: **It could be because you got away or it could be that he wants you as a **proxy** or maybe it's something entirely different. Who knows?

**Drake: ***Sigh.* Can't you just tell me.

**SCP-315-1: **Don't worry about it too much for right now. You'll find the answers you seek one day. Just know that you won't be flying blind.

**Drake: **I thought you were supposed to answer every question asked of you.

**SCP-315-1: **I did. It just wasn't the one you were looking for.

**Drake: **Can you tell me how to get out of here?

**SCP-315-1: **That's simple. Just approach the black pool of water and stick your right arm in.

**Drake: **How will that get me out of here?

**SCP-315-1: **Why don't you go find out.

Isaac stepped away from the television and up to the pool. Staring into it, he couldn't help but feel that it was going to be a repeat of the box from back at his house. Isaac slowly lied down and rolled up his sleeve wondering whether or not this was a good idea.

"Ah fuck it."

Isaac plunged his arm into the water and the moment he did it started to bubble as if it were boiling. Steam rose from the pool and Isaac could feel heat coming from it yet strangely his arm didn't hurt. Once the water stopped bubbling, Isaac pulled his arm out and he saw that he now had a black band on his arm just short of his wrist.

"_That's kind of neat I guess."_

Isaac then turned his head towards the TV. "It's funny. I honestly thought that something was going to drag me in."

**SCP-315-1: **Who said you were wrong?

A tendril quickly rose from the water and wrapped itself around Isaac. With that happening, Isaac only had one thing to say.

"Well shit."

He was then pulled into the pool and everything started to disappear from view.

**SCP-315-1: **We'll meet again.

Later…

Isaac shot upright as water rained down on him from above. Looking around, he saw that he was lying in a bathtub with the showerhead on overhead. Isaac reached forward and turned the water off and sat there thinking of what to do next.

"**Did you have a nice nap?" the voice asked causing Isaac to jump.**

"_I thought I had heard a voice before," _Isaac thought before replying. "I guess. Things are happening way too fast right now and I'm assuming that you're not going to answer any of my questions."

"**I'll answer some of them, but I'll only tell you the things that I feel you need to know." The voice responded. "Before that however, I have a surprise for you."**

Isaac sighed. "I'm starting to get really tired of surprises. Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"**Better than that, I'll show you." The voice was filled with humor. "Go look in the mirror."**

Isaac listened to his words and got up out of the tub. Before looking at his reflection, Isaac stopped and asked a question he felt should be asked, "I'm not going to get dragged through the mirror to another dimension am I?"

"**No you're done with that for now. I do however have a question for you."**

"What is it?"

"**If you could be any animal, what would you be?" The voice asked.**

"Why are you asking me…that…huh," Isaac spoke as he turned to see his reflection.

In the mirror, Isaac saw a gray wolf with blue eyes. The wolf was a few inches taller than Isaac was at 6'5" and he had wild hair the same color as his fur going down the back of his head behind his ears to his shoulders. The area around his muzzle and front of his torso were white in color as were the inner parts of his ears and his arms going from his upper arm past the elbow to his hands.

Isaac raised his hand and waved at the mirror and saw the wolf do the same. He then looked down at his hand and saw that it was covered in white fur and that he had black claws. Behind him, there was a gray tail with a white underside.

He continued to check himself out for a few more minutes. "Strangely I'm okay with this." Isaac said. At least, he felt, that this wouldn't be detrimental to his health and wasn't as scary as running into Slender would be.

"**You know most people would be very unsettled by something like this and would be crying by now." The voice stated.**

"Well I'm not most people and the sooner I accept something the sooner I can deal with it," Isaac replied. "Plus, from what SCP-315-1 told me, I'm being hunted and I'd much rather be here than back home where Slendy could get me."

"**That's understandable," The voice said. "By the way, once you're done admiring yourself, you should head downstairs. Breakfast is ready."**

"All right."

When he was finished, Isaac stepped out of the bathroom, after having shed his shirt due to it being wet, and walked to the closet. Thankfully, Isaac found that it was already full of things for him to wear.

He picked out and changed into a blue, short-sleeved, button-down shirt that was open at the front showing a plain white, sleeveless shirt underneath. Along with it, Isaac threw on another pair of blue jeans and this is where he had trouble.

With him now having a tail, Isaac spent a few minutes trying to get it through the hole in the back of his pants.

"_Maybe this is why a lot of male anthros don't wear pants."_

Isaac eventually managed to get his pants on and with it he wore a pair of gray running shoes just like the ones he had on before except bigger. He also decided not to wear his Donegal and left it in his room.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen, Isaac looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was 8:30 AM. He found a generous spread of food that could easily feed a family of five. It consisted of toast, oatmeal, eggs, pancakes and pretty much any other breakfast food that one would normally find.

"Don't you think this is all a bit much?" Isaac asked knowing full well he wouldn't be able to eat all of it.

"**It may seem like it at first, but once you start you should be able to finish it all without a problem." The voice answered. "It has also been awhile since you've eaten anything and you becoming too hungry would present a great danger to everyone else."**

"How's that?"

"**Just start eating," The voice said. "I'll explain as you're doing so."**

Isaac sat down at the table and grabbed some toast as he started consuming everything. At first he didn't feel too bad, but after the first few bites he soon realized just how hungry he actually was.

Right after he finished off the eggs, Isaac asked, "So how is it that going hungry presents a problem aside from starving to death?"

"**It has to do with that black band you had placed on your arm earlier," The voice answered. "I could explain how it all works, but it would take a long time to go through everything so I'll give you the short version. The band basically gives you the ability to use powers similar to the Slender Man with some differences in place."**

"What are the differences?"

"**You'll find out later when you start your training," The voice said. "Anyways, the band is also a double-edged sword. If you ever get too angry or hungry or if say you became too injured in a fight or someone else's life was in danger that you cared about then there's a chance that you could go berserk."**

"Is there a way I can prevent it?" Isaac inquired.

"**It's probably going to happen at some point, but we'll deal with it when the time comes. Just make sure to stay calm and keep yourself fed and things should stay fine." The voice spoke. "Do you have any other questions?"**

"I do, but since you probably won't answer the more important ones then I just have a few." Isaac felt a little annoyed due to not getting all the answers. Though he supposed that being told everything now would just give him a headache and make him feel more lost than before. "My three questions are: (1) Why can't Slender just follow me here? From the stories, I know he'll stalk someone for years. (2) Why was I sent to the Sly Cooper universe and not somewhere else? (3) Who made breakfast?"

"**I'll answer one and two, but not three." The voice told him. "For the first question, that theory you came up with actually holds some water. You've never personally laid eyes on Slender, only in games or images online, so he can't track you. He's pretty much shooting in the dark."**

"And the second?"

"**There are many places that you could've been sent to, but there were certain requirements that a number of them didn't have." The voice spoke. "For example, you needed a place where you would have plenty of time to become stronger and a lot of them had crap going on that you would have been immediately dragged into and probably killed."**

"Is that all?"

"**No," Isaac could detect some mirth in his voice. "The choice in you coming here was for the most part random and you could've easily ended up somewhere else. When you were sucked into the box, it was meant to send you to an unspecified universe where you'd be able to survive. The box served as a guarantee of sorts that you wouldn't be followed as it makes whoever used it difficult to find and no one knows where you are."**

"Then how are you talking to me?" Isaac could feel a headache coming on.

"**Like with the band, that would take too long to explain, but what it comes down to is that I'm your teacher/guardian." The voice answered. "I was chosen to keep an eye on you while the others deal with the shit going on elsewhere."**

"Who are people I'll most likely meet later right?"

"**You got it." The voice confirmed.**

"I think that's enough for now. This is too much to take in." If Isaac hadn't just woken up in a bathtub, he'd probably be heading off to bed. Isaac soon resumed eating his meal and he finished off everything before putting all of the dishes in the sink.

Stepping into the living room, Isaac spotted a briefcase sitting on the coffee table. He walked over to it and throwing caution to the wind opened it to see its contents. Inside, Isaac found an I.D. with a picture of his wolf form on it and all of his new information. There were also stacks of cash that when counted equaled $100,000 dollars along with a few other documents.

"_I've never seen this much money in my life."_

Isaac was thankful for this because at that moment he realized he wouldn't be able to buy anything without it and none of his own money would work here. He took out his wallet and he slipped his new I.D. into it while taking his old one out and tucking it away into his pocket. Isaac also placed a few of the new bills into it and took the rest upstairs where he hid it all away in his closet.

Coming back downstairs, Isaac was planning to relax on the couch for a while when he heard the doorbell ring. Isaac sighed and walked over to the front door.

Upon opening it, Isaac saw a female arctic fox standing there whose fur was as white as snow. She had ice blue eyes and looked to be 6'2" in height. She was wearing a black tank top and had on a pair of denim shorts that were just short of her knees. On her feet, she had on a pair of black running shoes and to Isaac looked like she was about to go for a run.

Isaac gave his head a tiny shake as things were starting to catch up with him. "Sorry about that. I haven't completely woken up yet. Can I help you?"

She gave him a smile. "Hello. I'm Felicia Cloud and I came over to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Notes

**SCP-315: **It is a set of 95 8.5 GB DVD-format discs. There isn't a manufacturer's name on any of the discs and on each label there is the title "PoC1/1". Beneath this, each disc has a unique symbol or glyph and no two discs carry the same symbol. Each disc has 3 hours of video which means that SCP-315-1 has a lifespan of 285 hours or 11.8 days.

**SCP-315-1: **He is a Caucasian male that appears once one of the discs is put in a DVD player who appears to be around 40 years old. He is able to react to and converse with anyone watching the video if the disc used had been previously unwatched. He will respond to any questions put to him, appears to be able to see the environment outside the video screen and appears to enjoy discussions and debates with 'viewers'.

If the disc has already been watched, then it will simply repeat the footage that was seen the first time. On a watched disc, SCP-315-1 will not react to the viewers at all nor change from a previous viewing. This remains the case no matter who is watching it.

**The Path of Black Leaves: **It is a location in Slender Man folklore and has been suggested by some to be the domain of the Slender Man. It is described as a forested road surrounded by trees with black leaves. It has been thought of by some as an alternative to Slenderwalking.

**Proxy: **It is the term given by the DarkHarvest00 ARG to their Unknown Proxy. The theory behind the name is that Proxies are entities or people who are under the influence or control of the Slender Man and act based on its wants/needs-hence, Proxies serve as an in-between-a proxy- for Slender Man.

It is suspected that Proxies do the actual, physical work for Slender Man, such as creating and manipulating objects, destroying and leaving evidence, creating vides and responding on Twitter, and influencing victims as needed.

Please make sure to leave a review. If you notice any mistakes or ways in which I can improve then please let me know. Your reviews will allow me to get better at writing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello to all of my readers. I meant to put this chapter up a while ago, but I got caught up in things.

For this chapter, I looked up images of cities in France to help come up with an idea of how I wanted the town to look. The two towns that I found helped me out were Rodern and Strasbourg. The town doesn't look exactly like them, but it does take some elements from both.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slender Man, Sly Cooper or any of the SCP, but I did create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 3: Soup's Up

Even though Isaac acknowledged that he wasn't in a dream, a part of him couldn't help but feel that he was in one.

Looking around and seeing all of the anthros walking about made him feel a bit out of place and a tad uncomfortable. Isaac was thankful that he had been given the form of a wolf as he dreaded what might've happened had he been spotted as a human. He suspected that they might try to dissect him but he couldn't be sure of anything.

"_Where are we anyways?"_

"**This is the town of Debut, France." The voice answered. "We're about one to two hours south of Paris."**

"_The name's certainly fitting," Isaac said. "I thought we were in Europe somewhere. None of the architecture is reminiscent of anything from back in the states." He let out a sigh. "Hopefully I'll be able to handle all of this."_

"Are you all right?"

Isaac shook his head and looked over at Felicia, realizing that he had zoned out a bit. After he had introduced himself, the two of them got to talking and Felicia offered to show Isaac around the area which he happily accepted. He knew that he would've ended up exploring the town eventually, but it made him feel more secure having someone else with him while doing so.

"Yeah I'm fine," Isaac reassured her. "It just feels strange being here after having lived somewhere else for such a long time."

"I know what that feels like. It was only a couple of years ago that I moved here myself." She told him. "So, what made you decide to move here?"

"_Well, I was sent here so that I wouldn't be murdered horribly but I'm not telling you that."_

"I needed a change of scenery." Isaac easily gave a believable answer. "Things were getting too hectic back where I used to live and I found that this town was a nice spot where I could relax, clear my head and figure out what to do next with my life."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Felicia spoke with an air of positivity.

Isaac couldn't help but dread all of the crap that was soon going to come his way. "Hopefully," Isaac replied before asking. "So what is there to do around here?"

"It really depends on what you enjoy doing," Felicia said as they walked along. "There is a large shopping district if that interests you. We also have a couple of museums, a movie theater and a library. Then there's "The Wandering Specter."

"What's that?" Isaac asked already having an idea.

"It's a bar in town that my brother runs," Felicia stated confirming Isaac's thoughts. "It also serves as a popular hangout amongst me and my friends."

"Is that why you moved here? To help out your family?" Isaac inquired.

"That's part of the reason, but I'm also kind of like you in that regard." She replied. "I'm just trying to figure things out."

Not being in the states anymore, Isaac felt that he should ask, "By the way, what's the legal drinking age over here?"

"18 years old," Felicia answered.

"_Man that's great," thought Isaac. He wasn't an alcoholic, but with everything that's been going on he felt that he could go for a nice drink. "I'm so glad that I don't have to wait for my next birthday to drink publically."_

"Would you like to head over there?" She asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Is it even open yet?" Isaac asked. To him, it seemed a bit too early for a bar to be opening.

Felicia nodded. "The Specter opens at 11AM every day except for Sundays and it's 11:33 right now." She stated as she pointed towards a clock a short distance away.

"_Guess I lost track of time." _

"Then yes I would," Isaac said before she started leading him there.

As they walked further into town, Isaac couldn't help but admire his surroundings. It wasn't just the buildings, but also how everything seemed cleaner and how there was a calmer atmosphere present which contrasted with how his life was before coming here. The people seemed like they weren't as in much of a rush as back home and that they enjoyed life rather than being worked up or upset by every little thing.

Waterways spread throughout different parts of town and bridges had to be taken to reach certain areas. The town also had an older feel to it which made Isaac a little happier as he had an appreciation for the old. Outside of town, there were rolling hills and large expanses of grass which stretched into the distance.

All in all, Isaac thought that the town was gorgeous.

Once they reached the bar, it turned out that it wasn't as far away as Isaac initially believed it to be. From his house, it would take about 15 minutes for him to get there.

The bar itself was situated on a street corner next to one of the waterways. The name of the bar was on both sides of the front door and there was also a hanging sign that read "The Wandering Specter."

From Isaac's perspective, the place seemed more like an English pub.

When they stepped inside, Isaac saw that it wasn't that busy which suited him just fine as he preferred being around smaller groups to crowds. He then noticed Felicia moving ahead of him as she walked up to the front counter.

Behind it, there stood a male red fox with orange-red fur. He had white fur around his muzzle that traveled down the front of his neck and had black ears. He also had black fur covering his arms which started just past his elbows on his lower arms. He possessed the same blue eyes as Felicia and was about an inch taller than she was.

He wore a white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black vest over it and had on a blue tie. To finish the look, he also had on a pair of black pants and black dress shoes.

Felicia introduced the two of them to each other, "Isaac, this is my brother Arthur and Arthur, this is Isaac who just moved into the house across the street."

They then reached forward and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Isaac said.

"Likewise," Arthur returned.

"On the way here, you're sister mentioned that you ran this place," Isaac brought up. "How long have you been doing that for?"

"It's been about 3 years since I first arrived here," Arthur answered as he started cleaning a glass. "They've been some interesting times."

"I can only imagine," Isaac replied.

"_Being a bartender in a place like this, one would think that you'd come across all sorts of things," Isaac thought to himself._

"Would you care to order a drink?" asked Arthur.

"I'll just have a hard apple cider."

"And I'd like a raspberry lambic," Felicia added.

Arthur put the clean glass away and started on their drinks while Isaac continued to dwell on things.

"_Come to think of it, how long have I been out?" He wondered. "It's obviously not March anymore since it's warmer out and sunflowers are getting ready to bloom yet at the same time I seriously doubt I was out for 3 months without starving to death."_

"**Well, you arrived here on the night of June 8****th**** which was a Wednesday and it's now Saturday so you were asleep for around 2½ to 3 days." The voice answered.**

"_I wouldn't have thought it'd been that long," Isaac said mildly surprised. The longest that he had ever slept before had been 14 hours and that was due to staying up trying to beat a video game._

"**Your body had to be given time to adjust to the recent changes that have been made to it," the voice replied. "Think of it like restarting your computer after an update."**

"_Makes sense I guess," Isaac responded while thinking it was best to just go along with it. "So did anything worth mentioning happen during that time?"_

"**Not really, but I believe that Sly's parents are being buried today," the voice replied.**

"_That seems kind of fast but then again I'm not aware of how funeral procedures work." Isaac thought before asking, "Do you know where it's being held?"_

"**Do you plan on going?" the voice asked.**

"_No. I don't have any business being there and if I were to show up then people might wonder who I am and what my connection to the family was and I don't need that." Isaac said. "I mainly just want to check up on Sly and see how he's doing." In the games, Sly seemed to turn out fine, but with Isaac there things might've changed and he was trying to watch out for that._

"**I'd imagine that he's feeling pretty miserable right now, but to my knowledge the funeral is going to take place at 2PM over on Waterson," said the voice.**

"_Do you know how to get there?"_

"**I do but rather than just appearing over there I'll let you find the way yourself," the voice responded. "I have something for you which is going to help you immensely in the long run. Before that however, I would recommend starting on your drink and snapping back to reality before the others think you've gone brain dead."**

Shaking his head, Isaac told ahold of his drink and took a sip before noticing that Arthur and Felicia were staring at him.

"Sorry about that, I tend to zone out at times," Isaac said.

"Do you do that often?" Arthur asked.

"I noticed you did it a couple of times on the way here," Felicia added.

"I didn't use to do it as much, but recently I've gotten more things to deal with so it has become more common." Isaac answered. He then took another sip and asked, "Would either of you happen to know where I could find some flowers around here?"

"Why do you ask?" Arthur inquired.

"Well my property seems a little dead so I thought I'd bring new life to it." Isaac answered.

Arthur briefly thought it over. "To my knowledge, there should be a gardening store over on Bordeaux."

"There is," Felicia confirmed. "The place is called "The Seeds of Change."

"_That's an interesting name."_

"Thanks for telling me," Isaac said before he grabbed and downed the rest of his drink in a single gulp which surprised the others. "I just remembered that there's something I need to take care of so I'll have to leave for now."

Isaac then paid for both his and Felicia's drinks and started towards the door. Before opening it, he turned around part way and said, "By the way, thanks for showing me around the area for a little bit. You made my transition a lot easier. We'll have to do this again sometime. See ya!"

After he left, Isaac walked back to his house and locked the door before heading upstairs to his bedroom. When he heard that the voice had something for him, Isaac felt it prudent to go somewhere where no one could see him as he could imagine what would happen if someone saw him do something like sprouting a tendril.

"Now what was it that you had for me?" Isaac asked.

"**Go over to your computer and open the bottom right-hand drawer." The voice instructed.**

Isaac turned his head and sure enough there was a computer set up next to the wall by the window. "I don't know how I missed that before. That should have been one of the first things I'd have noticed."

He then walked over to it and once he opened the drawer Isaac found something that quickly brought a smile to his face.

"This is frickin awesome."

In his hands, Isaac now held a black Binocucom which could take pictures along with its main functions. When looking through it, Isaac saw a symbol of a wolf's head at the top of the screen that was gray and white in coloration.

"Thanks man."

"**You're welcome." The voice replied. "I had thought to tell you about it earlier, but with Felicia having shown up I thought it better to wait." There was a short pause. "So what do you plan to do now?"**

"There are a few things I want to do and I'm going to need your help." Isaac said. "Remember when I got here how you summoned those tendrils for me?"

"**Yeah."**

"Well I thought that if you were able to then you could use another ability to get everything done before the funeral starts…maybe Slender Walking." Isaac suggested.

"**What is it that you want to do?"**

"First off, I need to check up on Sly and see how he's doing. After that, I plan on grabbing some blue and white flowers from "The Seeds of Change." Finally, I need to head to the remains of Sly's house." Isaac informed. "There's something in mind I want to find. Hopefully they weren't all destroyed in the fire."

"**All right. I can do that." The voice agreed. "But if I do this then we'll be starting your training on Monday."**

"That's fine. This is important." Isaac responded.

"**When you're ready head back outside," the voice said.**

With the Binocucom in hand, Isaac went back downstairs and out the front door. "Now what?"

"**Look through the Binocucom."**

Isaac did as instructed and in the distance he could see his wolf symbol in the sky with a grey light stretching from the bottom of it down to where he guessed Sly was at.

"**Are you ready?"**

"I think so." Isaac replied.

"**Good. Don't move."**

Right after the voice said that, Isaac instantly shot through town and appeared at the front door of The Happy Camper Orphanage.

Now feeling nauseous, Isaac took a seat on the front steps so that he could collect himself. After a few minutes, he gave the front yard a quick look before turning around to examine the building.

The orphanage didn't look as bad as Isaac thought it might've looked.

The building was a light red color with a light orange roof and all of the windows were blue. Isaac, aside from the yard a little bit, didn't really see anywhere where the place needed serious work.

Isaac stepped up to the front door and was about to knock before he was interrupted.

"**Just go inside."**

Listening to the voice, Isaac opened the door and immediately noticed one of the orphans standing in front of him. He was slightly worried for a moment, but quickly noticed that something was off. Isaac bent down and waved his hand in front of the kid's face to get some kind of reaction, but the kid didn't respond.

"**You don't have to worry about anyone seeing you," the voice said. "Just about everything is frozen."**

"That's cool."

Isaac stepped around the kid and spent the next few minutes searching the orphanage until he found Sly's room. Upon entering the room, Isaac saw Sly lying on his bed just staring vacantly at the ceiling. Isaac saw a bunk bed next to the opposite wall, but didn't see any signs of Bentley or Murray.

"_Maybe they haven't arrived yet."_

Isaac walked next to Sly's bed and stared down at him. Isaac could easily tell that Sly had been crying for some time and he didn't like the traumatized look that Sly had in his eyes.

"**Sly, however, isn't frozen." The voice said. "Or at least not in the same way as the others."**

"Do you mean…?"

"**Yep." The voice confirmed. "When he saw his parents die, Sly's mind just shut down."**

Isaac waved his hands in front of Sly's face, clapped his hands and made other noises in an attempt to snap him out of it, but nothing worked.

"**You could do a dance routine in here in your human form and he still wouldn't react."**

"How do we snap him out of it then?" Isaac asked with worry.

"**Let's just continue with what we were doing," the voice said. "I have something that may help, but I want everything else taken care of first."**

"Okay, but is there any chance you can tell me what it is?"

"**The only thing I'll say is that you know of the item I'm thinking of."**

Isaac left Sly's room and exited the orphanage. Outside, he looked through the Binocucom again and appeared at "The Seeds of Change."

Unfortunately, while he was in there, Isaac was unable to find the flowers he was looking for, but he did leave with some seed packets at the voice's urging.

Isaac stuck the packets in his pockets and disappeared once more only to reappear at Sly's house which looked a lot worse now that it was light out to where Isaac could get a good look at it.

The right side of the house didn't look too bad, but the left was scorched and some parts of the house had broken off to where there weren't walls or windows anymore, just open space. At this point, Isaac could've walked through the side of the house to the kitchen without needing to use the front or back door.

Isaac took the front door anyways, but when he tried to open it the door fell off its hinges and hit the floor.

"_So much for that."_

He stepped inside and carefully made his way around the house making sure not to upset anything. After a few minutes of searching downstairs and not finding what he was looking for, Isaac slowly walked up the stairs and found that most of Sly's parents' room was still intact.

Looking around the room, Isaac saw a few photographs lying around or hanging on the walls, but didn't spot any where his parents' faces were shown.

"_What's with these people and not showing their faces?"_

"**Maybe they're camera shy," The voice commented. "Or it could be a cheap way to make themselves seem more interesting."**

"_Possibly."_

It took him longer than he wished it did, but Isaac eventually found what he was looking for after searching through a few of their dresser drawers.

Isaac tucked it away and left the house.

"I know you said you wouldn't make me appear over at the graveyard, but do you think you could anyways?" Isaac asked. "We're outside of town and I really don't feel like walking all that way."

"**I'll place us in town," the voice said. "But you'll still have to walk a little ways to get there. It's a nice day and you could use the exercise."**

"I guess that's fine." Isaac replied.

When he arrived back in town, Isaac, using his Binocucom, found the cemetery, and walked to it which took him about 30 minutes.

Passing through the gates, Isaac found the spot where Sly's parents were to be buried and saw a few things set up in preparation for it.

"**Do you see that spot in front of their graves?" The voice asked. "Place the seeds on the ground there and I'll take care of the rest."**

"Are you able to read my mind?" Isaac inquired.

"**Yes." The voice answered. "You don't have to worry though. I'm not going through all of your private thoughts if that's what you're worried about."**

"That's good," Isaac said in relief. Everyone should be allowed to have their privacy to an extent.

Isaac took the seed packets out of his pockets and spread them around a little in the area that the voice pointed out.

Once he was done, the voice took Isaac back home where he fell onto the couch in his living room. Everything then unfroze and life throughout the city resumed as it had been doing before.

"Why'd you bring me back home?" Isaac asked.

"**Since time temporarily froze, we have around one and a half hours until the funeral takes place." The voice informed. "So rather than just standing around, we can pass the time here. You also have food waiting for you in the kitchen and you'd better not waste it."**

"I don't know if I should right now," Isaac responded. "I'm still feeling a little nauseous from running all over the place."

"**What's waiting for you will make you feel better. Trust me." The voice said.**

When he got up and walked into the kitchen, Isaac was expecting a huge feast if that morning had been anything to go by, but to his surprise all he saw was a single bowl of chicken noodle soup.

Isaac took a seat at the table and once he grabbed the spoon he started eating.

He soon found that his nausea from earlier was going away and that while nothing seemed special about the soup at first glance that it was probably the best he had ever tasted.

Once he was finished, Isaac set the spoon down and sat back in his chair feeling satisfied.

"That soup was great." Isaac stated in a happy mood.

"**And you don't feel nauseous anymore do you?" The voice asked knowingly.**

"Nope," Isaac simply responded. "It went away pretty quickly once I started eating."

"**Do you know why that is?"**

"Is the bowl an SCP?" Isaac asked.

"**Yes it is, but do you know which one?"**

Isaac shook his head. "No I don't. There are over 1000 different SCP and while I do know some of them I don't know all of them."

"**The bowl in front of you is SCP-348." The voice said. "While it works better for kids 18 and under, it can work for older people in some instances. If you have something minor like your nausea then the soup can make you feel better."**

"That's pretty neat." Isaac remarked.

"**This is the item I was referring to earlier when I said I had something that would help bring Sly back to reality."**

"Should I just give it to him later after the funeral?" Isaac asked.

"**Don't give it to him permanently." The voice responded seriously. "Let him use it and then later on we'll go back and you'll take it back."**

"All right," Isaac replied.

For the next little while, Isaac just explored his house and did whatever until it was time for the funeral.

Isaac left his house and he reappeared over there while making sure to stay a safe distance away so he wouldn't be spotted, but to where he could still see what was going on. As to be expected, there was crying and kind words were spoken of the couple and even a few Interpol officers showed up.

After they were buried, everyone started to depart except Sly who just stood there staring at his parents' graves. Someone then walked up and started to lead him away and Isaac saw this as his cue.

"**Watch this."**

All of a sudden, from where Isaac had spread the seeds earlier, flowers started to sprout and bloom from the earth. The flowers came in both white and blue and when they were done growing they formed the Sly Cooper symbol.

To the people that were still around, they found this to be incredibly amazing. When he saw the symbol, Sly couldn't help but smile as he shed a few more tears.

Seeing this, Isaac felt like they did a good job and quickly went to Sly's room at the orphanage where they dropped off a few things. Isaac then went back home and spent the rest of the day relaxing after having run all over the place.

"Thanks for all of the help." Isaac said.

"**No problem."**

Back at the orphanage…

After the funeral, Sly entered his room, still saddened by the loss of his parents yet slightly happier due to what he had just seen. No one had been able to figure out how those flowers suddenly sprouted or how they did so into the shape of his family's symbol, but Sly, being a child, was more accepting of it than the adults around him.

To the left of his bed, there was a bedside table which is where Isaac had left his gifts and it didn't take Sly long to notice them.

The three items that Isaac left were a photograph, a letter and a bowl of soup.

Sly picked up the photograph and it showed him having a fun time with his parents except, in contrast to the other pictures that Isaac found, this one actually showed all of them rather than just their lower bodies.

Sly shed a few more tears, but he was glad to have something to remember them by and to remind him of better times.

He set the photograph down after a few more minutes and picked up the letter. Sly opened the envelope and looked over the letter which read:

_It's okay to cry, but remember that the Cooper legacy still lives on through you and that even in death your parents will always be proud of you. Things will get better. It may not happen instantly, but not too far off in the future it will. And remember that even though you may feel like you're alone that will never be the case._

_Sincerely,_

_Donovan_

_P.S. Enjoy the soup._

Sly tried to recall if he had ever heard of a Donovan or if his parents had ever mentioned someone by that name, but was unable to remember. He still appreciated the letter though.

After setting it down, Sly turned his attention to the bowl of soup right as his stomach growled. It had been awhile since he had eaten anything due to what had happened. Now that he was feeling better Sly's hunger returned in full force.

It didn't take him long to finish the soup and once he did he noticed that there was a message on the inside of the bowl. When he read it, Sly didn't feel as lonely anymore and he felt that what the letter said was true about better things lying ahead.

At the bottom of the bowl the message read:

_I love you son._

Notes

**SCP-348: **It is a white ceramic bowl patterned with light blue flowers. While no maker's marks are present, the Chinese characters for "thinking of you" are etched into the side of the bowl.

When in the presence of an individual afflicted with a minor ailment or injury (i.e. mild cough, runny nose, scrapes), SCP-348 will fill with soup. While the ingredients present within the soups produced by SCP-348 vary, young subjects (individuals between the ages of 4 and 18) have consistently stated that they enjoyed the meal, sometimes stating that it reminds them of their parents' cooking. Subjects will finish the soup found in SCP-348 if allowed.

Children who eat from SCP-348 several times often express a feeling of contentment, stating that though they are eating by themselves, they do not feel lonely.

It has been noted that occasionally, after soup produced by SCP-348 has been consumed, a message will materialize on the inside of the bowl. Words produced on the inside of the bowl appear to be printed on the ceramic consistent with existing markings; the message that appears will be in the language most familiar to the drinker of the soup. After several hours (or when SCP-348 produces another meal), the words disappear.

Despite the extensive data gathered in testing, it is unknown whether the messages that SCP-348 has manifested originate from the fathers of the subjects, or SCP-348 itself.

Please make sure to leave a review. If you notice any mistakes or ways in which I can improve then please let me know. Your reviews will allow me to get better at writing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I meant to get this chapter up a while ago, but I've been busy with college and I got a bit sidetracked. I actually just finished the semester which I'm happy about and with the break I'm going to try and get more work done on this story.

In Isaac's description from the first chapter, I mentioned that he had a goatee. I looked online and it seems that the goatee is just the hair on the chin. Isaac has a moustache that goes along with it.

Something interesting I discovered is that the name Donovan means "dark warrior" or "brown-haired chieftain" in Irish and "strong fighter" in Celtic. I didn't learn that until after I had put up the last chapter months ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slender Man, Sly Cooper or any of the SCP, but I did create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 4: They Call Me Revick

What a beautiful morning the day was starting off as. The sun was shining with clouds in the sky, birds were chirping and people were waking up and starting their days.

Although the weather forecast did say that it was supposed to rain later.

Isaac groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head in a futile attempt to block out the sun. He didn't know why and being in the state that he was in he couldn't really dwell on it, but Isaac felt as if he had a hangover.

"_What the hell happened last night?"_

He lied there for some time before getting up and heading to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and took a few Ibuprofens. His clothes had also felt a little alive to him so he took a shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a dead astronaut on the front of it and went downstairs to get some water.

When Isaac stepped into kitchen, he saw Keith and David sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Keith Graves was one lanky bastard. He stood at the height of 6'7" and had messy black hair of which some fell over his eyes giving him a slightly mysterious look. He possessed gray eyes which had a splash of blue in them and also had dark pockets under his eyes that never seemed to go away which made him look tired a good part of the time.

Keith had on a pair of black jeans and black shoes along with a black jacket that was open at the front. He also wore a brown belt and underneath his jacket he had on a grey shirt that had an optical illusion on it of a face in a landscape.

Across from him, David Dullahan was more muscular than either Keith or Isaac was though not to the point where it was disgusting like it was with so many other guys and some women. He was 6'3" and had dark auburn hair and brown eyes which at times looked red. His black eyebrows were a little thick and he had a little bit of hair on his chin and above his upper lip.

David had on a pair of beige jeans and grey shoes along with a polo shirt with blue and grey stripes traveling horizontally across it.

As Isaac grabbed a glass from the cupboard, he heard Keith speak up.

"You doin' all right man?"

"Well, I feel like someone beat the crap out of me, but other than that I'm feeling fine," Isaac replied before filling up the glass and taking a sip. "Do you guys remember anything from last night? _Because the last thing I remember is being in France in an alternate dimension."_

"You got drunk off your ass at the party we all went to," David answered.

"But I don't remember drinking anything."

"That's generally what happens when you get smashed," David said.

Isaac, if he had indeed become drunk, doubted it was through his fault alone, if at all. He had never been drunk before and he was usually a pretty responsible drinker.

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

This time Keith answered, "Yeah, although it wasn't completely your fault. I'm not sure who it was, but at some point someone spiked the punch."

"Dammit," Isaac cursed while rubbing his head. "I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

"You started mumbling about Sly Cooper and the Slender Man, but another than that nothing really," David informed him.

"_This crap is way too confusing," Isaac thought. "And I know that wasn't just a dream. It was too real and I experienced too much pain for that to have been the case."_

"Do you think you're still up for the movies later?" Keith asked.

"I'm not sure," Isaac said. "What were you guys seeing again?"

"The movie is called _The 3__rd__ Awakening_." David answered.

"Do you know what it's about?"

Keith shook his head. "No, but it sounds interesting. Kind of like a horror or psychological thriller."

"So are you up for it?" David asked.

Isaac unsurely nodded his head. "Yeah that's fine. Just give me a little bit to let the hangover wear off."

"_Maybe letting my brain relax a little will help me figure out what's going on."_

"What time's it starting?"

"That would be 12:30."

Isaac looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8:45.

"_That gives me a little under 4 hours."_

"I guess I'll do whatever till then. I'll be back down later."

"Alright man. Take it easy." Keith said.

Isaac left the kitchen with glass in hand and went back to his room so he could sit down and figure things out. As he sat on his bed, Isaac quickly picked what he thought was the best course of action.

"Are you there voice?" Isaac called out quietly so the others wouldn't hear him, but he received no reply. He then tried it a few more times and each time there was a lack of response.

"_I really need to find a name for him."_

Isaac then looked at his right arm and noticed that the black band from before wasn't there anymore.

"_C'mon man, there has to be something…I've got it."_

Isaac walked into his bathroom again and turned to where his back was facing the mirror. He then lifted up his shirt and was surprised to find that there were no marks or scars of any kind on him.

"Dammit. You'd think having tendrils shooting from your back would leave something behind," Isaac muttered in anger.

Seeing how he was now at a loss, Isaac figured he would just kill some time until the movie started and spent the next 3 hours and 20 minutes on his computer looking up as much information as he could find on Sly Cooper, Slender Man and the SCP Organization along with anything else in that time frame.

When the time reached 12:05, Isaac heard Keith's voice calling up to him.

"Heeey man," Keith drawled. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Isaac called back. "Just let me throw on my jacket."

Isaac quickly grabbed and threw on a gray jacket over his shirt and made his way back downstairs where Keith and Dave were already ready. The three of them stepped outside where thankfully the snow had finally stopped and the streets had been cleared enough to where it was safe to drive. David locked the front door and they all climbed into Keith's car and drove off.

It took them 10 minutes to reach the theatre and as they arrived the three of them saw that it wasn't too busy. They left and locked the car and made their way towards the building. Once inside, they quickly paid for their tickets and proceeded to the concession stand where they loaded up on all kinds of snacks ranging from your movie popcorn to nachos, candy and whatever else you can think of. The movie was also 2 hours and 30 minutes long so they wanted to be prepared.

They then made their way to the room it was showing in and found their seats. As the time became 12:30, they made sure to silence their phones and they sat through a few previews before the movie finally began.

The beginning was unlike that of other movies. There was no music, unless you counted the blowing of wind, and there were no characters walking around. It just showed an old black, metal gate with an overcast sky above.

"_Looks like Keith was right in his assumption."_

The image then started to fade and in its place appeared the title of the movie in glowing bluish-white letters on a black background.

The next scene showed a kid around the age of 16 or 17 with blonde hair. It showed him waking up and going about his morning routine. This went on for some time and a bit of the movie just had him doing regular everyday things.

One thing that Isaac noticed, and he was sure the others did as well, was the disappearance of the other characters. They didn't vanish in front of him, but they would walk away after they finished talking and never show up again.

"_Maybe it's an independent film."_

This went on until the protagonist was the only one left and then he too disappeared with the gate briefly flashing into existence behind him before the screen went dark. When nothing else happened, Isaac thought that the movie might be over, but this changed as a date appeared on the screen.

**8/12/1996**

"_Not sure what that means."_

The movie then switched back to the protagonist who once more rose from his bed except this time he was a lot more nervous and those around him looked as if they had been crying. The atmosphere was also darker, in both meanings of the word, and Isaac couldn't help but feel a little unsettled. He had also noticed that clocks had started to appear everywhere except they looked as if they were counting down rather than telling the time.

As the day neared its end and the sky grew darker, the protagonist and everyone else in town left their homes and started walking down the street until they all reached the black gate from earlier which creaked open upon their approach.

Isaac watched as they walked through the gate and down the path until they came to a carnival with some rides and game booths set up. The entire place was lit up and was the kind of place where one would expect to see people smiling and having fun, but that was clearly not the case.

The people kept on walking until they reached one of the rides which swung you around in the air and they formed two lines on either side of it and looked towards the screen out at the audience.

"That's pretty scary huh guys," Isaac turned and whispered to his friends before seeing that they were no longer there.

He then looked around the room and saw that there wasn't anyone else there except for him. Isaac, growing alarmed, looked at the screen and saw that they were still staring at him.

"_Welp, I think it's about time I get the hell up out of here."_

Before he could do that, however, his arms were held down to the chair by an invisible force and his chair floated upwards and towards the screen. Isaac passed through the screen into the movie and slowly moved between the people until he reached the ride and his seat attached itself to it.

Isaac then saw the date from before flash before him.

**8/12/1996**

"_Wait a minute; I know that date…oh hell."_

Isaac, remembering what the date meant, sent a prayer to God and hoped he survived this.

The ride started up and Isaac was raised into the air until he came to a stop. His car then started to turn, along with the others and he began to pick up speed. At the same time as this, all of the clocks around him were ticking away and they were all 20 seconds away from 8:00 o'clock.

20 seconds…

Isaac continued to speed up.

15 seconds…

He reached speeds going past 6 Gs and started to black out a bit.

10 seconds…

Isaac's seat came loose and was flung upwards into the sky.

5 seconds…

His ascent came to a stop.

"_Please don't let my life end here!"_

4 seconds…

3 seconds…

2 seconds…

"DAAAMMIIT!"

1 second…

**Monday, June 13****th**** 8:00 AM**

"Fuck!" Isaac yelled as he sprang upwards and two tendrils shot from his back into the ceiling.

"**Only two huh. I was hoping we'd get at least four." The voice said in disappointment.**

"What…the hell…was that," Isaac asked as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"**Remember when I said we'd be starting your training today? Well this is the first part of it."**

"Wasn't there…another way…we could've done this?"

"**I suppose I could have had you focus until your tendrils came out, but that would have taken a lot longer and wouldn't have been anywhere near as fun." The voice, who was most likely grinning, replied.**

With his breathing reaching normal levels, Isaac angrily said. "If the opportunity ever presents itself, I'm going to knock your head off!"

"**Well that sounds nice," The voice replied not at all bothered by this. "Now get up and get ready, we've got a lot of work to do today."**

"I should've asked before, but do you have a name?"

"**I've gone by a few different names and titles, but if you feel you need to call me something then you can call me Revick," The now named Revick answered. "Now get your things on and head downstairs. The day awaits."**

"Whatever."

Please make sure to leave a review. If you notice any mistakes or ways in which I can improve or if you have any questions then please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I forgot to mention this last chapter, but that dream sequence came from a couple of dreams that I had earlier on in life. I decided to combine and alter them a little bit for the purpose of pushing Isaac forward.

Also, thanks to everyone who has favorite and followed my story and thanks for leaving those reviews. I'm glad to see that people enjoy my writing.

I wanted to get this chapter up a few days ago, but the first draft felt a little dry to me. I might be able to get up another chapter before New Year's, but I'm not sure yet. I also know that it's a little late, but it's still Christmas so have Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slender Man, Sly Cooper or any of the SCP, but I did create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 5: That Joke Is Dead

Once Isaac managed to pull his tendrils free, he went about cleaning up the chunks of ceiling and the dust that had fallen to the floor. It took him a few minutes to find a dust pan and a broom, but he finished relatively quickly and started on his morning routine. After he finished showering, for some of the dust had gotten on him and his clothes, Isaac had some trouble changing as he wasn't sure what to do with his tendrils.

"A little help would be nice."

Two holes then appeared in the back of Isaac's clothing and they looked as if they had always been there. Isaac grabbed his tendrils and carefully guided them through each hole which was easier said than done. Each of the tendrils was around 5½ feet long and was difficult to grab ahold of as he had to reach around to his back in an awkward position.

Isaac had thrown on a light blue long-sleeved, button-up shirt with a gray vest over it and a pair of light gray pants. His Donegal was also sitting comfortably atop his head. He threw his other shirt, which now had two holes in it, onto his bed and figured that it was something that he would deal with later.

Isaac turned his head towards the ceiling and sighed. "I wonder how much that's going to cost me."

He then picked up his tendrils so they wouldn't drag across the floor and left his room. He went downstairs to the kitchen where, same as the last two days, there was a large spread laid out for him. Isaac finished it all at a good pace and put the dishes in the washer.

**Just as Isaac was sitting back down, Revick spoke up and asked, "Have you noticed anything about your tendrils since waking up?"**

"Huh? Oh uh…I noticed that they're long enough to reach the ceiling and that they keep dragging across the floor behind me," Isaac said as he was slightly surprised due to not being completely awake yet. "By the way, can you do something about that? I don't want to risk tripping over these things every time I have to go somewhere."

"**So you don't have any type of feeling in them then?"**

"No. And I'm guessing by your tone that I should," Isaac responded. "Also, not to be rude or anything, but shouldn't you already know this seeing as you're in my head?"

"**It never hurts to be sure and unless you want to meet a gruesome end then I need to stay on top of stuff like this," Revick answered in a straightforward manner.**

"Well that's comforting," Isaac remarked sarcastically. "What's up first then?"

"**Since catching the attention of the locals would be all kinds of fun, we'll be heading into the backyard to start you off on tendril control."**

"But I don't have a backyard," Isaac stated.

"**Just because you couldn't see it before doesn't mean that it wasn't there," Revick said. "Go into your living room and there will be a door standing opposite to the front one."**

"All right," Isaac simply replied before he stood up once more and headed towards the back.

The door Revick had just mentioned had an inviting aura around it. It was painted a sky blue and was slightly worn from age, but it was still beautiful in Isaac's opinion. The doorknob was silver and funnily enough, at the base of the door there was a green welcome mat.

Isaac, who was both curious and cautious, grasped the doorknob and turned it not knowing what to expect on the other side.

Upon opening it, Isaac found himself looking out on a vast plain of grass that stretched onwards for miles. There were mountains scattered about in the distance and rolling hills that were spread across a large portion of the area. Isaac could also make out fields of flowers here and there as well as a number of streams that wound throughout the place.

Isaac stepped through as the door shut behind him and he looked back to see that the door was connected to a round tower. The tower was made of stone and from the looks of it had been there for some time. Isaac was unable to tell exactly how tall it was, but in reality it was 46 feet high.

He walked around the base of the tower and in the other direction there was a large body of water though exactly how large Isaac could not be for certain. Where the land and the waters met, a piece of land stood out with the remains of another castle on top of it. To both sides of it, there were two rocky beaches.

Isaac already knew that he would be spending many days exploring this new terrain.

"_If this place is on the Earth, then it has to be in the UK somewhere."_

Isaac walked down the hill that the tower stood on and made his way further into the plains whilst admiring the view.

"_This place is gorgeous. I'm glad that there's no one else around to spoil this for me."_

"**Are you done yet?"**

"Except for him," Isaac muttered in annoyance. "I guess I am now aren't I."

"**You're going to be spending a lot of time here in the future. Trust me," Revick replied. "So there's no point in getting pissed off about it."**

"I suppose," Isaac said. "You know, when I opened that door, I honestly expected something terrifying to jump out at me and drag me off."

"**That won't always happen, but most likely it will again at some point."**

"Well I look forward to it," Isaac replied.

"**Before we begin, I'll ask one more time," Revick stated. "Do you have any feeling in your tendrils?"**

"No."

**If Isaac could see him, he'd see that Revick was nodding. "Okay."**

*BANG*

"Fuck!" Isaac yelled as he fell to the ground and clutched his left knee. His tendrils then started to move and they took a protective stance above him.

"**It's good that they're finally working. Now we can continue."**

"What was that for?!"

"**I figured that since scaring you didn't work as well as I thought it would, pain would be the next logical step," Revick answered. "And take your hands away. You're not injured."**

Isaac slowly removed his hands from his leg and was surprised to see that he wasn't bleeding nor was there a hole, mark or injury of any kind.

"What did you shoot me with?"

"**Technically I'm not the one who shot but rather that golem over there," Revick said. "And what it shot you with was SCP-865 which is also known as The Gentleman's Lash."**

Isaac looked up and saw the golem he was talking about holding a small pistol. The gun didn't look that different than some of the other pistols he had seen. The golem itself had an old feel to it yet new at the same time. It possessed glowing blue eyes and was made of black, gray and blue stones of which none Isaac could identify. It also had designs of some kind on it that were similar to markings one would expect to find inside old ruins.

The golem was the same height as Isaac's wolf form at 6'5".

"I don't think I've heard of that SCP before," Isaac said as he stood up. "Can you tell me about it?"

"**I won't go into a full explanation, but basically how it works is that if you fire it at someone they'll behave as if they were actually shot in the spot you aimed at and experience pain without there being a wound of any kind. The pain is in your mind."**

"That's neat," Isaac remarked. "I like the idea of being able to stop someone without killing them."

"**The gun can be advantageous though it shouldn't be relied upon in every situation. Some entities and creatures out there will be able to resist its effects and when you encounter them you'll have to resort to killing them if you want to survive."**

"Can I have the gun?"

"**Eventually, but not right now," Revick replied. "There are other things we have to get out of the way first. To start off with, try giving your tendrils mental commands. You don't have to speak at all and you should find this easier than initially summoning them."**

Isaac followed his instructions and told his tendrils to move up which after a few seconds they proceeded to do.

"_Move down, then left and then right."_

The tendrils obeyed each command without any trouble and Isaac did this for a little while before being told to stop.

"**This next part is going to feel a bit weird, but I want you to pull your tendrils back into yourself and then summon them from your hands."**

Isaac, with some trepidation, managed to will the tendrils back into himself and shuddered once it was done.

"Man that feels wrong."

Isaac noticed that even though they weren't present he could still feel them. He then took a deep breath and grit his teeth as the tendrils emerged from the palms of his hands. Something he quickly picked up on was the fact that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

"Why didn't that hurt as much as earlier when I woke up?" Isaac asked.

"**That's because the first time's always the hardest," Revick answered. "After the first, and with each subsequent time, you'll grow more use to this and the pain will diminish while mentally it will become harder. With each tendril added, you'll have to be more focused and you'll most likely suffer through a series of headaches before those disappear as well."**

"Do you know how many tendrils the Slender Man can summon?"

"**I'm not sure as to the exact number, but I do know he can easily summon 1 thousand of them."**

"Will I eventually be able to do that many?"

"**No. You're going to do more than that." Revick responded. "Anyways, we will now start on strength training."**

Out of nowhere, a giant boulder appeared and Isaac was suddenly 100 pounds heavier.

Isaac, not expecting the change in weight, kneeled down so that he could get somewhat use to it.

"**From now on, you'll be working with weighted clothes every day and the weight will transfer to whatever you're wearing as long as you're doing so," Revick said. "Along with that, we will also be strengthening your tendrils, increasing your speed, stamina, endurance and a number of other things that you're not yet aware of."**

"What about the boulder?" Isaac asked. "Do I have to move that thing?"

"**No. By the end of our first month, you're going to destroy it with each of your appendages and your tendrils," Revick answered making it sound easier than it actually was.**

"There's no way I'd ever be able to do that in years let alone a month," Isaac replied thinking Revick was crazy for thinking he could. "What makes you think I could?"

"**For starters, time moves differently here. This place we're in isn't on Earth like you might've suspected, but rather it's a part of its own separate dimension," Revick explained. "Also, back when you dipped your arm in that pool and got that band, you took the first step in gaining your powers. It did give you a small boost in strength, but it also unlocked your potential to do great things and that potential is limitless."**

"Still, a month doesn't seem long enough," Isaac said still doubtful even with Revick's explanation.

"**It'll be enough time. I know what I'm doing." Revick replied. "And once you manage to destroy that boulder, you're going to take your first test."**

"What will the test be like?"

"**You'll find out."**

A tree then appeared next to Isaac just as the boulder had done before. The tree looked like a regular one, but when Isaac touched it he noticed it wasn't made of typical wood, but something much stronger.

"**That tree is stronger than diamond."**

"Do I have to pull it from the earth?"

"**You're not strong enough for that yet," Revick answered. "Instead, you'll be doing pull-ups. See that branch up there. Use your tendrils to grab it and get started."**

"I can already tell this is going to be a blast."

"**Yep, have fun."**

Notes

**SCP-865—The Gentleman's Lash: **It is a handgun of unknown make, superficially similar to a SIG Sauer P226 of the type manufactured after 1996, and bearing no identifying marks. SCP-865 can be disassembled, cleaned and reassembled in the same manner as a normal pistol of its type. Several circuit boards and microprocessors have been incorporated into SCP-865's grip. The purpose of these devices is not fully understood at this time.

When fired into the air, at inanimate objects, or at non-human animals, SCP-865 presents no anomalous effects. When fired at a human being, the target immediately reacts as if the body part SCP-865 was aimed at when fired were in intense pain. Test subjects have claimed detailed memories of suffering a severe accidental injury to the targeted body part, and will behave at all times as if the memory is factual, up to and including mimicry of conditions associated with paraplegia, amputation, infection, or brain damage.

If you want to know more about the SCP Foundation, go to the SCP Wiki.

Please make sure to leave a review. If you notice any mistakes or have any questions then please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've just been busy with school and other stuff. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I think either the next chapter or the one right after it will have the story's first fight scene. So far, this is working out much better than the original.

Please leave a review and if you notice any mistakes or have any questions then please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slender Man, Sly Cooper, Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the SCP, but I did create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 6: Patchwork Quilt

**Tuesday, June 28****th**** 1:30 PM**

He watched water roll down the side of the glass as he sat in one of the booths at The Specter wondering what exactly it was that led him to this juncture in his life.

Had he himself unknowingly done something to anger the wrong entity? Had one of his family members gotten involved in something that they shouldn't have? Or perhaps, he had been chosen as prey purely for the fun of it.

Isaac didn't have the answer to any of these questions nor did he expect to get one. He felt it was likely either due to him not being ready, not being able to understand it or something else along those lines as the reason why he wasn't being told anything.

He briefly thought it could have been because Revick was kind of a dick, but, even with the short time Isaac had known him, he somehow knew that this wasn't the case.

What he did know, however, was that the last 15 days of his life had been some of the hardest that he had ever gone through as the soreness in his arms, as well as the rest of his body, attested to.

Thinking back on it, Isaac couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all as he tilted his head back and began to ruminate on everything that had occurred in that time. His thoughts were accompanied by the relaxing violin music coming from the speakers on the wall as his mind drifted back to that first day of training.

_**Monday, June 13**__**th**_

Once his push-ups, or rather tendril-ups were done, Revick thought it would be a good idea for Isaac to go for a nice walk. Isaac went along with it as it would give him the chance to explore the area more and he had not gotten to rest for very long so his arms were still tired. Within the first 10 minutes, the awe from earlier had worn off a little which allowed him to see with eyes unclouded.

"Why is this place so empty?" Isaac asked as any semblance he saw of civilization was the tower and castle in the distance. "It's kind of disconcerting."

"**One day, it will be filled with all manner of things."**

"And you're not going to say anything beyond that are you?" Isaac asked.

"**It's good to see you're finally learning something."**

Isaac sighed. "Okay…can you tell me how far this land stretches?"

"**It is spread out as far as it needs to be," Revick answered. "And exactly how far that is you can find out for yourself. You won't be given all of life's answers."**

"I'm just trying to make sense of things," Isaac replied. "And it's not like giving me some answers is going to kill you."

"**Trust me. When we're done with this first part, things are going to take off fast and you'll slowly figure things out from there," Revick said in a knowing voice. "Also, when has the hero ever been given all of the answers at the beginning? That would make for a bad story."**

"I think I need to go take a motrin," Isaac said feeling another headache coming on.

"**That's fine, but first you just need to reach the door."**

Isaac looked around and noticed that he had walked a good distance away in his zoned out state.

"**Don't trip."**

Isaac immediately started running towards the stone tower. Given his situation, and all of the horror stories he's seen and read, he knew something was coming. His thoughts were soon confirmed by a rumbling which grew in strength the farther along he got.

Against his better judgment, Isaac allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and he looked over his shoulder.

Large holes opened up in the earth and sharp teeth sprang out from within them creating a number of mouths. The land they grew out of formed into separate mounds that were covered with spots of healthy green grass, square stones, and bare, dark earth.

Isaac snapped his head back around and continued on knowing that if he looked back again it could spell his death. The eyeless chased him for quite a ways and stopped once Isaac started running up the hill that surrounded the tower.

_That wasn't the only time that I had to deal with those things and many other things both of that and a somewhat expected nature followed. During those days, I was primarily trained in the usage of my tendrils with only one or two other things with it. I had noticed something peculiar when I returned to my home for the first time and Revick finally gave me something to work with._

"Can you repeat that?" Isaac asked as he stared at the grandfather clock in his living room.

"**I said that you were there for less than an hour," Revick replied. "And I remember telling you that time moves differently there as well."**

"What's the conversion?"

"**One day here equals 7 days there."**

"That doesn't mean I'm going to age faster or anything does it?" Isaac asked slightly concerned.

"**No, that would be counterproductive. It just serves to give you more time to get ready for the challenges ahead."**

"That's good then," Isaac responded. "I really don't want to be ripped apart."

"**And now you're going back," Revick said in that mirth filled voice.**

Isaac then reappeared in his backyard where he was surrounded by wooden golems that looked to be a lot weaker than the one that had shot him. The first one launched itself at him with a pulled back fist and Isaac jumped out of the way and retaliated in kind.

_Every once in a while, I would stop and take a break and there were times where I would go into town so that people wouldn't think I was dead. Overall, it was a pain in the ass, but necessary, and strange as it sounds I actually had a bit of fun with some of those exercises as time went on._

_At this point, I feel like the word "strange" is starting to lose some of its meaning._

_**Wednesday, June 15**__**th**_

Isaac was currently walking through town trying to find a clothing store that Felicia had told him about the other day. She said that her friend Sylvia ran it and that it was on Auvane Street. The thing was, Isaac hadn't had much time to really explore so he didn't know where that was and he ended up getting lost.

He then remembered that he had a Binocucom and pulled it out. A short ways away, his wolf symbol appeared in the sky above the store and he made his way there.

_I guess I was closer than I thought._

When he reached the shop, its appearance immediately caught both Isaac's attention and interest. In a similar manner to the Specter, though to a greater extent, it didn't have the look of a place one would expect to find in a small French town out in the countryside. It had more of a tropical feel to it and some of the best graffiti he had ever seen was on the front in blues, reds, yellows, and greens. Above the door, there was a sign that read "Torrent's".

_This town is starting to feel like a patchwork quilt. I also like that the name sounds cool and isn't mysterious or poetic._

He stepped inside and a bell rang above him as he opened the door.

"I'll be right with you," Isaac heard a feminine voice call from the back.

The inside of the store had the same feel as the outside did, but to a lesser degree which might've been a good thing seeing as that probably would have been a tad too much. The walls inside were painted a light blue and the floor was tiled with some shade of off-white that Isaac couldn't tell. The store was also divided evenly down the middle with the women's section on the left and the men's on the right.

Torrent's, in Isaac's opinion, seemed like a pretty neat place.

He then heard the flapping of wings and saw a bat land in front of him. She had light gray fur and smooth dark purple hair that framed her face quite nicely. She was wearing a black, sleeveless t-shirt with the name of some band he didn't know on the front in white lettering and a pair of blue jeans that were a little ripped at the knees.

There was also a brown belt that wrapped a little loosely around her hips and she appeared to be his age. She was probably a little shorter than Isaac was as a human and cut quite the figure. He actually thought she was kind of cute.

_I know I haven't had much luck with women in my life, but I just got here and shouldn't be finding the women of a species I thought didn't exist attractive or at least not yet. Note to self: find out if this form has side effects._

Isaac was then snapped out of his musing by the clearing of a throat and noticed that he had zoned out while staring at her. He shook his head a little and looked into her golden eyes as she gave him a fang-filled grin.

"See anything you like?" She asked in a mischievous tone.

Isaac scratched his jaw. "I'm sorry about that. I was just trying to remember what Felicia had told me yesterday."

"And also getting a good eyeful," She said knowing what he was thinking. "That must mean you're Isaac."

"Yeah, Isaac Drake," He said while offering his hand. "And you must be Sylvia."

"My full name's Sylvia Torrent in case you were wondering about the sign," Sylvia replied while shaking his hand. "Felicia told me that she had gotten a new neighbor."

"I moved in last Wednesday and I'm still getting settled in," Isaac said. "And when I mentioned I needed clothing she directed me here."

"Well as you can see there's a good selection to choose from," Sylvia said gesturing to the men's section. "And business has been kind of slow today so if you need any help then just ask."

"I'll make sure to do that."

Isaac then wandered off and began looking through the different shirts, pants, and whatever else caught his interest. It was when he was at the vests that he heard her speak up again.

"Why did you decide to move here?" Sylvia asked.

"I just needed a change of scenery and it wasn't even entirely up to me," Isaac responded. "It was almost like some otherworldly force brought me here against my will."

He took the clothing that he had picked out and went to find a dressing room.

"What do you do for a living?" Sylvia asked as Isaac was trying on some pants.

_Certainly not shy is she._

"Well I was going to college, but with my current circumstances I'm not really sure. I think I might look around a bit and see if I can find something," Isaac replied while liking the fit. "So, what made you want to open a clothing store?"

Sylvia smiled in nostalgia. "It was just something that caught my eye when I was younger. Tailoring originally started off as something I did in my free time, but as I got older it became my career."

"You made all of these clothes yourself?" Isaac asked somewhat surprised.

"Yep," She said with pride. "I created everything in here."

Isaac was impressed. "You did a great job then. The pants fit nicely and I like the designs on these shirts."

"Thank you."

Once Isaac was finished looking, he took his purchases to the front counter and Sylvia rang him up. After he paid for everything, Isaac bid Sylvia goodbye and left the store.

He was now standing outside with 3 bags on each arm and knew that walking home with them would be an annoyance. He started walking away from Torrent's and when he reached a certain point, where he noticed there weren't any people around, the bags on his arms vanished.

"_Did you do that?"_

"**Yeah, your clothes are in your room at home."**

"_All right, I was just checking."_

When he got home later, Isaac noticed two stacks of clothing on his bed, one of old and one of new, and was glad to see that his old clothes had been mended. They felt like one of his few attachments to home back in his own world.

_I thought I had lost them to those damn slimes._

One might think he'd be angry about being lied to, but Isaac had a good day and didn't care that Revick had told him that his old clothes would need to be thrown out. He became more familiar with the town and could find his way around a little better and he met a nice woman.

_Things seem to be doing well so far so there's really no need to get upset._

_**Saturday, June 18**__**th**_

Isaac ducked, dodged, jumped, and spun around as little fire red slimes shot at him from every which direction.

_Man I hate these damn things._

When they hit, it did hurt a little bit, but it was their touch that was more worrisome as they were capable of setting you and your clothes on fire. Isaac's clothing attested to this fact as there were already some scorch marks and a few small holes spread out over them. Isaac remembered Revick telling him that the point of them was to improve his reflexes.

He had explained to him that Isaac would improve faster and try harder if his life was in danger. That didn't mean that Isaac liked it though.

_Thank God for my healing factor._

That was one piece of news that he was very happy about as the slimes had left him with some first-degree burns.

One of them then hit his upper right arm and he quickly pulled his arm back.

"Dammit!"

"**I'm sure that felt nice and unless you'd like some more then you'd better pay attention."**

The healing factor wasn't the only passive ability that Isaac had received as his stamina, among other things, also improved. Between exercises, he didn't have to rest as long as an ordinary human would and he could keep going almost all day. And a lot of times that is what ended up happening.

There was another piece of information that Isaac also couldn't help dwell on and that was when he was ordered to stay away from the ocean and the mountains.

"Will I be killed if I go towards them?"

"**Most likely; there are things out there that would rip you to pieces the instant you took that first step or plunge into those areas." Revick said seriously. "In case you're unsure where the line starts, there will be signs present to let you know when to turn back."**

"I'm guessing at some point I'll end up going to those areas won't I?"

"**That would be correct although not for some time."**

Isaac was thankful for this as both areas played to his phobias. You see, when he was younger, between the ages of 3 and 5, Isaac had a number of dreams where he ended up dying in one manner or another and the ones that he remembered were the falling and what he assumed to be a drowning dream.

The falling dream had him at a carnival that he never remembered going to and on one of the rides his safety harness came undone and he was flung into the air before coming to a halt and hitting the ground.

The other one had him in his first house in his bedroom. It was dark and the only light was at the top of the stairwell. The light was dim which gave the house a creepy atmosphere and there was no one else there except for him. He looked into his parents' room, but couldn't see anything so he carefully made his way down the stairs which were cracked and broken as if someone had taken an axe to them. When he reached the bottom, something suddenly grabbed his ankles and dragged him back upstairs to under his parents' bed. The last thing he remembered seeing was a wall of water.

Isaac hadn't had those dreams in many years and he sometimes wondered if that was where his phobias had come from. Either way, he dreaded both, but the sea might have bothered him more as the unknown element was greater there.

He just shook his head and continued on with his training.

_**Thursday, June 23th 9:00 AM**_

Isaac was sitting in the Sunrise Café, eating some crepes, when he saw a German Shepherd walk into the establishment.

The dog was wearing a blue polo shirt with brown pants and had the regular colors of those from back home. He had light brownish-golden fur on the front and around parts of his face and a few other areas and the rest of him, aside from the tiniest bit of white, was black.

_I've noticed a lot of the people around here are either at or close to my age._

And the dog did indeed look young as he was either in late high school or early college. The dog also wore a pair of white tennis shoes and possessed hazel eyes.

In his hands, or was it paws Isaac wondered, he held an application form and he saw him walk up to the counter and hand it over to the nice bunny on the other side. She took it from him and gave him a sad smile that indicated he wouldn't like what she was going to say.

"I'll put it on file, but we're not currently looking for any new employees," She said. "I'm sorry."

The dog just smiled back and said, "That's fine. Have a nice day."

The bunny turned away to deal with other customers and the dog sighed and started towards the door. Isaac, for some reason, felt like talking to him and he got the dog's attention and signaled him over.

"Can I help you sir?" the dog asked.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, I heard you were looking for a job and was wondering if you had any experience in sales."

"I'm not into drugs," the dog replied getting the wrong impression.

Isaac just smirked and said, "That's not what I meant. What I mean is that I know of a couple of places around town that might be able to hire you."

"Thanks, but why are you helping me? We've never met before and most strangers wouldn't go out of their way to help someone."

Isaac just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I feel like doing a good deed or maybe I'm just bored as hell. Either way, you'd like a job wouldn't you?"

"I'd like that a lot," the dog said.

"How old are you and have you ever worked anywhere before?" Isaac asked.

The dog shook his head. "This will be my first job if I can get it and I'm 19 years old."

"How do you feel about clothes?"

"I'd be fine with selling clothes if that's what you're asking. It sounds better than working at a number of other places," the dog replied.

"Are you good with crowds?" Isaac asked to determine whether the Specter or Torrent's would be the better option.

"I do all right, but I prefer to work in quieter environments."

_The Specter's out then._

"Since you're fine with selling clothes, there's a place called Torrent's over on Auvane Street that you could apply at. Its run by a woman named Sylvia. I'm not saying that you'll get the job, but that it's something to consider. She's fun to be around.

The dog nodded. "Okay, I'll look into it. Thanks a lot."

"No problem. By the way, I'm Isaac Drake," he said offering his hand for a shake.

The dog grasped it and said, "I'm **Mike Schmidt**. It's a pleasure to meet you."

_**Friday, June 24**__**th**_

Isaac had decided to go for a run around town as being in his backyard bothered him a little what with there being no people around. People are social creatures and like everyone else Isaac needs to see others around even if he doesn't talk to them.

At one point, Isaac came to a street corner and saw a building across the street with a huge parking lot that was full of cars.

On the front of the building, there was a sign that read "**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**" and above the words there was a smiling brown bear with a top hat and bow tie holding a microphone.

Isaac could see children going in and out of the front doors with their parents following behind trying to keep up with the excited youngsters.

_It looks like a shitty Chuck E. Cheese's rip-off._

The place didn't look to be in the best of condition and the letter "r" had fallen off at some point leaving it as "Freddy Fazbea 's Pizza", but you could still tell that an "r" was meant to go there. The parking lot was also a bit filthy and Isaac could see discarded cups and pizza boxes, among other things, that really needed to be cleaned up.

_I wouldn't take my kids there if I had any. That building really shouldn't be there either. It's more of an American thing._

"**Remember, don't believe everything you see or hear," Revick said.**

"_But this is a small town in the countryside. It shouldn't have stuff like this," Isaac replied. "I can let the Specter slide since France and England are right next to each other, and Torrent's is a bit of a stretch, but this is just pushing it."_

"**I reiterate, don't believe everything you see or hear. You'll find it'll make things easier in the long run."**

"Hopefully that eyesore gets removed at some point," Isaac said in disgust. "It just doesn't fit here."

**Tuesday, June 28****th**** 2 PM**

Isaac, having finished his recollection, was now at one of the pool tables with cue stick in hand. There were a few other people around, but he was mainly just playing by himself as the music kept playing in the background with Arthur at the front cleaning glasses.

He saw Arthur walk to the TV at the bar and turn it on to the news to see what the weather was going to be like. Instead of that, there was a news report about a murder that happened the other night not too far from where Isaac lived.

"At around 11 o'clock last night, the body of Andrew Rheiner, known as Anthony Rose by his friends, was discovered in his home just outside Debut," the hawk reporter said. "Reports say that he was at his house when some sort of wild animal broke down the door and attacked him possibly looking for food. Interpol found that there were pieces of him missing which led them to this conclusion. Further evidence suggests…"

Arthur turned off the TV and resumed working. "That certainly sounds like some nasty business wouldn't you say," He remarked as Isaac walked over.

"Yeah it does. Have there been other cases like that recently?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not sure. I keep up with the news at times, but I find it to be simply dull most of the time," Arthur replied.

"I just hope that case gets settled," Isaac said. "Knowing that someone got torn to pieces just outside of town makes me a little wary."

"It's wise to remain on your toes," Arthur stated. "And I'm sure the killer will be found eventually whether it be a person, a wild animal, or some other such thing."

"I suppose so."

"Now, would you like anything else to drink?" Arthur asked. Isaac could tell that Arthur wasn't really bothered by the report.

"I think I'm good," Isaac responded. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Isaac."

Notes

**Mike Schmidt**: The protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's.

**Five Nights at Freddy's**: It is a indie point-and-click survival horror game that was developed and released by Scott Cawthon on August 8, 2014. In the game, you play as Mike Schmidt and you have to watch the cameras for five nights and keep the animatronics from getting into your security office and killing you.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** While writing this story, I've decided not to include years when putting in dates because in the Sly Cooper series there is no sense of what year it is and there aren't any dates. In Muggshot's history, it shows him watching a parody of The Godfather and in the third game it shows a parody of The Beatles. The Beatles were formed in Liverpool in 1960 and The Godfather was released in 1972, but in the series The Beatles parody came later.

There will still be a sense of time present as seen so far so the readers don't get confused.

For the story, I've also been compiling a list of SCP and Creepypastas to use and I've been coming up with ways in which I can link them to each other. If anyone has any suggestions for ones I could use, then please let me know. I won't necessarily use them, but there are a lot of creepy stories out there and I will never read or hear of them all. I'd like to be aware of the better ones.

The list is coming along pretty well so far and I think you all will like what I have planned.

Some time ago, I also passed 1000 views on my story which is nice.

An anonymous reviewer also asked why this story isn't in the Slender-Sly Cooper Crossover section. The reason why is that I didn't think anyone would ever see my story if I left it there and it was the only one of its kind at the time. There is one other there now, but it doesn't seem to be doing too well. The Sly Cooper section also has more stories than the Slender one does so that's another reason why it's where it is.

If you want an image of the fox officer, go on the ask-slycooper tumbler and look for the post on 09/08/12. That is where I got the cover image for the story with permission of course.

Please leave a review and if you notice any mistakes or have any questions then please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slender Man, Sly Cooper, or any of the Creepypasta or SCP. I did, however, create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 7: Unidentifiable Green Discharge

**Thursday, June 30****th**** 7 PM**

"Shit that hurt," Isaac said as he rubbed his ribs where a bruise had formed. He had just stepped into his living room from training and getting hit by a solid stone fist never felt good.

Over time, Revick had stepped up the difficulty in his training and Isaac had expected this, but still he felt that the so-called "comprehensive review" he had just gone through was a bit much. Before, he had gone through individual exercises where he trained and improved different areas of himself. This time, however, everything had been thrown at him, including stone golems, the eyeless, and those damn fire slimes.

_Something must be going on for him to have done this._

"**And you would be correct," Revick said. "You're going to be taking on your first field test tonight."**

"Does it have anything to do with what happened to that Rheiner guy Monday night?"

"**Yes it does. Later on when things aren't as busy, we're going to head over to his house and check out the place to see what killed him."**

"This might sound a little stupid, but can't we just leave this to the cops?" Isaac asked. "I mean I seriously doubt they're going to find anything and if they somehow do then they won't be able to do anything about it. There's also the fact that I'm not a detective or forensics specialist of any kind."

"**You'd be surprised at just how much close observation can unveil," Revick replied. "And do you really want whatever killed Andrew to strike again?"**

Isaac sighed. "I suppose not. So, what time were you planning on us leaving?"

"**I think 11 PM is good. It'll give you time to recuperate and get dressed."**

Isaac nodded. "All right, that sounds fine. I guess I'll do whatever till then."

**Thursday, June 30****th**** 11 PM**

Isaac was feeling good. His wounds from earlier had healed and he had found a great gift waiting for him on his bed after he had taken his shower.

The gift was a new outfit. It consisted of black long coat that traveled down to his knees. Underneath it, there was a dark, long-sleeved gray shirt. Isaac also had on black belt with a silver buckle that had pockets on it for storing various things and a pair of dark gray pants below them. On each of his hands, Isaac had a black glove and he was also wearing black shoes.

After he put everything on, the only thing left on the bed was a strange crimson cloth that seemed to be way too red to have been dyed. It also had a number of thin black marks covering it. The cloth looked like someone had dipped it in a bucket of blood and set out to dry.

Just to be sure, Isaac raised it to his noise and sniffed it, but he didn't smell anything off about it.

_What the hell am I supposed to do with this? Is it a headband?_

Before he could dwell further on this, the cloth shot from his hand and wrapped itself around Isaac's head. The cloth covered everything except for his eyes which were still visible and his nostrils and mouth so he could breathe and eat. It had also left his hair alone for the most part so that people didn't think he was bald.

Once it was finished, Isaac walked back into the bathroom and checked himself out.

_Not bad. Everything looks good and even the wrapping adds a nice touch. It makes me look more intimidating._

Isaac then checked his phone and saw that it was a little 11 and made his way downstairs.

"**Are you ready to head out?" Revick asked.**

"Not entirely, but I doubt that's going to change anything," Isaac replied. "And I really like these new threads. They make me feel awesome."

"**I thought you would." Revick said. "I wanted you to wear something that would instill fear into those you came across because let's face it, you're about as scary as a tuna fish sandwich."**

"Thanks."

"**You're welcome. And I also made it to where your face would stay hidden if you were ever spotted while at the same time making you as unforgettable as possible. You might eventually become an urban legend or a part of folklore even."**

"That sounds kind of neat," Isaac said. "So, do you know where Andrew's house is?"

"**Go outside and check your Binocucom."**

Isaac walked to the door and opened it only to notice there was no change in his appearance.

"Aren't you going to change me to my wolf form?"

"**Tonight, and at other times in the future, you'll be traveling as a human. It will act as training to help you avoid detection and to stay hidden." Revick said. "Knowing how to do that will be extremely vital down the line as some enemies you won't be able to fight against."**

"That makes sense."

Isaac then looked back outside and noticed that everyone on his street seemed to be asleep. He also couldn't make out any cars in the distance. Now sure that it was safe, Isaac locked the door and started walking down the sidewalk while pulling out his Binocucom to make sure he was going the right way.

As he moved along, Isaac noticed that this night was different from ones past as the darkness grew with each step and took on a life of its own. Other than the areas lit up by streetlights, it became almost impossible to distinguish anything more than the general shapes of cars and buildings. He decided that this suited him just fine considering this was supposed to be training.

With each light that he passed under, it looked as if Isaac had teleported from one light to the next. He actually was though not through his own power which bummed him out a little. He wished he had access to Slender Walking, but he knew that was a long ways off. Still, at least he wasn't stuck walking everywhere.

_Yeah, imagine me having to travel all the way to the U.S. on foot. That'd be a pain in the ass._

Isaac soon reached the area where Andrew Rheiner had lived and his Binocucom directed him to 701 Merlot Drive. His residence was a two-story house that had an inviting feel to it. Well, that was if one ignored the fact that someone had been ripped apart there recently.

What Isaac was currently wondering was why there wasn't any police tape or a barricade of any kind blocking access to the interior. He just shrugged and entered the house. Isaac then stepped into the living room and his eyes quickly fell on the crime scene.

_It's at times like this that I'm glad I'm autistic._

On the floor, Isaac saw the body of Andrew Rheiner which had a huge hole in its stomach. The corpse also had a piece of flesh torn its chin and it looked like the action had dislocated the left side of its jaw in the process. Isaac looked farther down and noticed that something was up with Andrew's right leg.

This left Isaac with a single question.

"_Why is the body still here?"_ Isaac asked. _"Shouldn't the police have already moved it to the nearest morgue or coroner's office for autopsy and examination?"_

"**Normally yes, but I sent us back to Monday night right after he was killed and whatever did it fled," Revick replied.**

**Thursday, June 30****th**** 11:15 PM**

**Monday, June 27****th****, 11:15 PM**

"_Since you can control time, why didn't you just send us back to before this dude was killed so none of this would have happened?"_ Isaac asked.

"**Because you shouldn't mess with the dead," Revick said. "In some cases it's okay, but that all depends on what you're doing and also on how long the person has been dead for. There are very serious consequences for certain actions that you never want to deal with."**

"Well can you at least point me in the killer's direction?" Isaac asked. "It can't be that far away."

"**I could do that, but I'm gonna let you figure out who did it."**

"It would make it a lot easier if you just showed me and what if it targets someone else tonight?" Isaac asked. "I mean you got on to me about that earlier with the cops."

"**Look, it's important that you pay attention to all of this horror stuff because uh what if I'm not around in the future." Revick said.**

Isaac laughed a little at that. "I don't believe in fate or destiny, but still don't say crap like that...Anyways, what do I do now?"

"**Pull out your Binocucom and take a look at the crime scene with it. You'll find that it has some new features that none of the Gang's do."**

Isaac did just that and quickly found three additional options to select from.

"**The three icons that you now see on the screen are for ultraviolet (UV) light, x-ray, and the last is for just about anything else." Revick explained. "Without them, I wouldn't expect you to get very far and they'll be vital in finding evidence. Now, switch over to UV and use it to scan the room."**

Isaac pressed the icon that had UV on it and found blood splatters on the wood floor. What stood out to him was a bloody footprint walking away from the body that looked like a human's except for the marks in the floor that appear to have been made with sharp claws. He took a picture of it and moved on.

Isaac then switched over to x-ray vision and notice that Andrew's right leg had indeed been damaged as the shin had been snapped in too. He guessed it was probably from being stomped on. On closer inspection, Isaac also saw that some of Andrew's organs and intestines had been partially eaten.

_I'm glad I'm not a normal person or else I would've thrown up by now._

He stepped away from the body and took a look around. He quickly took notice of the patio doors leading to the back that had been shattered to pieces. Isaac now had his point of entry.

_That's not really that scary. Back home I could have done the same thing. Kicking a glass door to pieces isn't that hard._

In his search, Isaac also found a titanium baseball bat that he guessed Andrew had used to attack the creature.

_Now that I think about it, how in the hell am I supposed to find fingerprints. Anthros' hands are furred, scaled, or feathered for the most part._

Isaac then heard a sound go off and saw Andrew's finger prints on the bat's grip.

_Huh._

He took a picture and walked to the hallway where he saw the footprint facing. Isaac found Andrew's room and at the foot of the bed he found the body of the dude's dog. He couldn't quite tell what breed it was as it was completely covered in some viscous, green goop.

He took a scan of the stuff and it came back as unidentifiable. It did, however, say that there was some type of bacteria or chemical in it that would attack the body immediately upon skin contact. The scan also said that apparently the dog had died from an advanced case of dog pneumonia.

Isaac stepped away from it and was about to leave when something caught his eye. He reached down to grab it and found that it was a dog collar. The collar was made of brown leather and it had a golden nameplate on the side that read "Piggy".

"Who the hell names their dog 'Piggy'?" Isaac muttered to himself.

"**Someone who is either starved for affection or needs too much of it," Revick said. "Either way, have you figured out who the killer is yet?"**

"I'm not entirely sure," Isaac said. "I've read and heard a lot of scary stories in my life so it might take a while to narrow it down."

"**Let's head back home then," Revick said. "Now go grab Andrew's body."**

"Excuse me?"

"**You heard me. Get Andrew's body so that the police don't have as much to go on. You really don't want them to find the killer."**

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Isaac asked in disgust. "If I pick it up I'm going to get blood all over myself and I might leave a trail back to me. There's also the chance of getting that green goop on me."

"**I guess now's a good time to show you something."**

Suddenly, reality seemed to distort and a pocket opened up in front of Isaac in swirling shades of blue and white.

"**This is a pocket dimension. You can use it to store all manner of items such as food, weapons, money, and even live people," Revick explained, "And the dead."**

"Okay fine," Isaac said. "But I'm not using my hands."

He then proceeded to grab the lemur's body with his tendrils and he quickly tossed it into the pocket.

"What about the dog?"

"**It'll be fine," Revick said. "That green goop has slightly acidic properties and with how much of it the dog was covered in it will soon be gone."**

"Good because I would never touch it," Isaac said. "Can you send us home now?"

After he asked that, Isaac saw lights flashing outside and he could hear police car sirens.

"I'll send you home, but only when you have reached a certain distance away from the house. This will be a good exercise for you."

"Damn it"

Isaac, knowing that staying on the first floor would be idiotic, quietly went up the stairs and found a window in one of the rooms that was facing the opposite direction of where the police were parked. He lifted the window open and he climbed out. Thankfully, there were some tall trees around and he leapt onto one of the trees' branches.

The bad thing was that the trees were spaced very far apart and he could see police spreading out across the property.

_Did the whole precinct show up for this?_

When he was sure they couldn't spot him, Isaac, using his tendrils, jumped and swung from tree to tree. He eventually, however, hit a snag as there weren't any trees left in the direction he was going and he wasn't going to turn back. His only option was to go lower and land on one of the streetlights which some officers were standing under.

Steeling himself, Isaac jumped as far as he could in his attempt to reach it. Unfortunately, he came up a bit short and started to fall before he jumped again off the air.

_Thank God for double jumping._

Back during one of his training sessions, Isaac had been surrounded by the eyeless leaving him with no escape route. Just as they were about to tear him to pieces, Isaac felt something unlock in his mind. He even swore that he heard the sound of a chain and padlock hitting the ground.

He had then jumped out of harm's way while they attack each other and he struck them from behind.

_If I ever get the chance, I'm going to learn Geppo. Well, either that or flying…or both._

Revick had later explained that it was possible for him to learn and obtain different abilities and powers from the Sly Cooper universe as well as any others that he might visit. Isaac then remembered that Sly Cooper, along with many other games, had double jumping as an ability and he started to think of future possibilities.

The downside was that Isaac actually had to visit those places to acquire them. That had put a damper on things, but Isaac figured that since he was in the Sly Cooper universe then he might eventually go to some of those other places. There was actually another method to obtaining them, but Revick didn't elaborate on it.

Isaac landed softly on the light and looked down to see if he had been noticed.

None of the officers seemed to have, but one of them caught his eye. The officer was a male fox with brownish-orange fur with lighter fur around his eyes and mouth. He looked to be in his early 30s and he had blue hair that was a little messy. On his chin, he had a short blue beard that went up to his lower lip.

He had on a dark blue jacket with an Interpol badge on it and a light blue button-up shirt beneath it. He also had on a pair of black pants and brown shoes.

_He reminds me of Carmelita…whatever._

Isaac jumped away and he eventually got far enough to where he was sent back home without being detected or seen.

Back home, Isaac stepped into his living room and flumped onto the couch.

"**You're not done yet."**

Isaac sighed. "Can't you just let me relax? I still feel wrong about taking that dude's body."

"**You'll get over it," Revick said. "And you still have to determine who the killer is."**

"I don't remember which horror story this is from so I'm not sure how to find it."

"I have something else to show you that may help. It's time to go into the basement."

"I didn't know I had one." Isaac said.

"You should try exploring your house some more."

Isaac then felt a tremor and looked at the floor. The wooden panels moved downwards into the floor and turned into a set of stairs. Isaac stood up and walked down them into a huge room with a giant monitor and multiple other screens and computers set up along with a few other devices.

_This is my Batcave._

On the giant screen, there was a list of all of the evidence and clues that Isaac had found while at the crime scene. The list included the following:

-Dislocated jaw and snapped right shin;

-Titanium Baseball Bat;

-Caved-in stomach;

-Body partially eaten;

-Bloody footprint with claw marks;

-Viscous, green goop with slight acidic properties;

-Goop also likely to cause disease;

-"Piggy"

-Shattered patio doors

"**It's been some time since you've read this, but I know you know who did it."**

Isaac put his right hand on his chin and took a thinking pose.

_Let's see; body eaten, shattered patio doors, green goop, piggy; body eaten, green goop, dead dog; green goop, dead dog; green goop…I've got it._

"I know who the killer is now," Isaac said feeling proud of himself. "It's **BOB**."

Notes

**BOB (Brutal Obscene/Obscure Beast)**: It is a Creepypasta that was posted on 4chan in 2011 and then later added to the Creepypasta Wiki. According to the story, "BOB" can crush bones with his leg strength and has long, sharp toenails that he can use to tear flesh. He also has the ability to urinate a pea-green substance with a sulfuric scent and can eat people.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** You all probably already knew this, but I'm not a police officer or a detective and I don't entirely know how they work and everything their jobs entail. I've been reading online while typing some of these chapters to get a better idea, but I'm bound to get some things wrong.

At some point, this story is most likely going have something in it that will change it from a T to an M rating. I'm not sure how far I have to go to hit the M rating in terms of violence and I've seen stories on the site that have detailed such things as someone's head exploding keep a T rating. When I've done something to earn an M rating, can someone please let me know?

Please leave a review and if you notice any mistakes or have any questions then please let me know. Also, what do you guys think of this story? If you have the time, I'd like some constructive criticism and hear your thoughts.

Update 5/17/15: For some reason, a few words got deleted in the notes so it should be fixed now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slender Man, Sly Cooper, or any of the Creepypasta or SCP. I did, however, create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 8: Floppy Disk-Goodnight Everybody

**Tuesday, June 28****th**** 9:00 AM**

The previous night had ended with Isaac returning to his room as there wasn't much else he could do at the time. He had climbed into his bed, not really bothering to change out of his clothes either due to laziness or just being too lost in thought, and stared up into his ceiling. His blinds, which were closed, bathed his room in darkness and the only thing he could see were the red numbers of his alarm clock. The time was 12:45 AM.

"_I wonder what's going to happen when I find him," _Isaac thought. He suspected he'd end up in a fight to the death and this left him a bit wary. _"I've been training for a while now and I've gotten better at fighting, but none of those times did I ever come too close to death…or at least I think so. I don't think Revick would let me die if he's going through the trouble of watching me."_

He had also thought back to the times where his prior knowledge had either failed him or turned out to be partially inaccurate or where the events surrounding him and others had changed.

"_That being the case, who's to say that BOB isn't way more powerful than his story indicated? He could even have an accomplice or some other crap like that." _Isaac had learned long ago that fear of the unknown was the most common fear among mankind and it was easy to see why with his current predicaments.

Isaac had rubbed his hand down his face and figured he'd worry about it more in the morning.

Rather than his alarm clock waking him, it was the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon that drew him from his slumber and started off the day. As he got up, Isaac rubbed his eyes and got up for what was sure to be a fun-filled day. He proceeded to make his bed, quickly shower, and change his clothes as they felt slightly alive. The wrapping that was on his head then unwound itself and it slithered around his arm onto the bed.

"_I wonder if that thing has fangs."_

From his closet, Isaac picked out a brown leather bomber jacket and a simple white, sleeveless t-shirt to go underneath it. He then threw on some blue jeans and a pair of blue tennis shoes. Around his waist, Isaac had a brown leather belt that was of a darker shade.

"_Aside from gaining powers, my new wardrobe is one of the best perks."_

Once he was finished dressing, Isaac left for the kitchen and quickly devoured his meal.

"Where do we go from here?" Isaac asked. "…Hello, is anyone there?"

He waited for some form of reply, but when none came he decided he'd go watch some TV and wait for something to happen. Before he could do that, Isaac noticed that the stairway to the basement was open and he figured that something was down there waiting for him.

"_It's either that or it just never closed last night."_

He went down there and on the giant monitor there was a message for him:

_I have to go take care of some business so you're probably not going to hear from me for a little while. This message is going to disappear after you're finished reading it and someone else will appear to help guide you to BOB's whereabouts. Have fun looking for him and try not to get killed._

_Talk to you later,_

_-Revick—_

Just as it said, the message disappeared about 10 seconds after he read it and on the screen there appeared a Caucasian male who appeared to be around 40 years old. This time, he was wearing a blue suit in place of his gray one and a tie with alternating, vertical stripes of gray, white, and black. The rest of his attire remained the same.

Rather than sitting in his chair, the man (?) was casually playing a game of billiards by himself at a pool table that Isaac hadn't noticed last time. The man lined up his shot and knocked the 9 ball into a corner pocket leaving only the 8 ball. He then straightened up and looked at him.

**SCP-315-1:** Hello again Isaac.

**Drake:** Hello. How have you been?

**SCP-315-1:** I've been doing well.

**Drake:** Where did you get the pool table?

**SCP-315-1:** Are you sure it wasn't always there?

**Drake:** Maybe I just didn't notice it last time.

**SCP-315-1:** That could very well be the case. Now, what's on your mind?

**Drake:** Can you tell me where BOB is?

**SCP-315-1:** Where do you suppose he might be?

**Drake:** He could possibly be lurking somewhere outside of town, but other than his appearance and some of his personality traits his story didn't give a lot of information for me to go off of. And there's a good chance his story isn't completely accurate. Hell, he could be a few towns over by now.

**SCP-315-1:** One thing that you should consider is that many killers have a modus operandi. They might take to strangling their victims over shooting them or they might lure them to a secluded location. It answers "how they did it". Then you have the signature which is what sets one killer apart from the others. It can explain "why they did it" and serve as a way for them to claim responsibility for the act.

**Drake:** I already know how he did it and I don't really care about the why. All I know is that when I find him, I'm going to impale his head on one of my tendrils. That is if I'm able to.

**SCP-315-1: **Rather than simple curiosity, you could look at it as a way of tracking him down.

**Drake:** The other night was the first time I've been to a crime scene and later on today at 2 PM is the first and only time I've heard…excuse me, will have heard of him attacking someone. I don't have anything else to go on so I can't establish a pattern and without Revick here I don't know how I'm supposed to do anything about it.

**SCP-315-1:** There are ways of getting the information you need. Have you tried checking your pocket?

Isaac reached into his right pocket, but all he felt was his phone, wallet, and comb.

**SCP-315-1:** Try the other one.

Isaac reached into the left one and found that there wasn't a bottom to it as his arm soon sank into it up to his elbow. He kept moving his hand in search of whatever it was he was supposed to find when he felt a hand (paw?). It felt cold and was slightly clammy to the touch. Isaac immediately pulled his hand back and brushed it on his pant leg.

"Ah man, I almost forgot what Revick had me do the other night," Isaac said. "Once this whole thing is over with, I either need to drop that thing off at the morgue or into a grave. Makes me feel sick knowing I'm hauling that thing around."

**SCP-315-1:** Such things can be unsettling, but it is possible you may have to do it again.

**Drake:** Hopefully not too soon.

Isaac reached back into his pocket, luckily not touching Andrew's corpse again, and he grabbed ahold of something solid. He then pulled his hand back and in it there was golden badge similar to Carmelita's in the shape of a shield with a star in the middle of it.

**SCP-315-1:** Welcome to the force Inspector. With that badge, you can now enter police stations and other officers and members of Interpol will recognize you as one of them.

**Drake:** Does this badge have special properties like casting illusions or messing with their minds to make them think I'm an officer?

**SCP-315-1:** It is possible, but you are legally an inspector now. It was taken care of some time ago and there is paperwork confirming it. With your new title, you will be able to look up criminal records and find the information you need. You can also arrest criminals now and walk onto crime scenes, among other things.

**Drake:** Do I have to catch criminals and file police reports and all of that stuff now? I don't know if I really want to add that on top of my supernatural duties.

**SCP-315-1:** Perhaps, and that money you received earlier on can only last for so long. Living expenses add up over time and as an inspector you'll more likely than not be presented with higher cases that will allow you to stay afloat.

**Drake:** I suppose you're right. I guess I'll head over there then.

**SCP-315-1:** Before you leave, I believe you indicated that you stepped back in time.

**Drake:** I did. Revick sent me back from Thursday night, which was the 30th, to Monday night, the 27th, so that I could grab Andrew's body. On Tuesday the 28th, I heard about what happened to Andrew which led to me starting this investigation.

**SCP-315-1:** Where were you on the 28th the first time around?

**Drake:** I was at The Wandering Specter.

**SCP-315-1:** I wonder what would happen if you decided not to go there or what might happen if you went there again.

**Drake:** What are you implying?

**SCP-315-1:** Let's say that you didn't return to The Specter. Would you still have started on this case if you don't show up later at 2 PM? Would things stay the same? Could the very fabric of time collapse? It's just something to keep in mind.

**Drake:** Now that you've said that I think I'll just go to The Specter first. I'm not taking any chances. I think we're done here.

**SCP-315-1:** You're right. We are done here. We'll talk again later.

The man then lined up his last shot and sunk the 8 ball into another corner just before the screen turned off. Isaac stuck the badge back into his pocket and went back up the stairs. The entryway to the basement closed behind him and Isaac sat and watched TV till it was time to leave.

**Tuesday, June 28****th**** 1:25 PM**

Isaac walked into The Specter and saw that everything was as it was the first time around.

"_Or would this be the first time?"_

The soothing violin music could be heard playing in the background, some kind of reptile was playing darts, and the same patrons were spread throughout the place. The air smelled clean, or as clean as it was capable of being, and was smoke-free. Back on Earth, Isaac remembered reading once that smoking had actually been banned in England back in 2007 in almost all enclosed public places.

Isaac guessed the same thing applied in the Sly Cooper universe.

He walked up to Arthur who was standing at the bar and ordered the same type of drink as last time. He couldn't remember everything that was in it, but he knew it had rum and vodka in it. He then took a seat at the same booth as before and waited for anything unusual to happen.

When 1:30 PM rolled around, Isaac's eyes swept over the entrance and he saw what could be best described as an afterimage phase through the front doors. It was a light, clear blue in color and looking at it was like looking at water being swirled in a glass. He watched as it approached the bar and made the motion of grabbing a drink before walking over towards him. Isaac, while wary, stayed put and waited as it sat where he himself was sitting. The afterimage faded away into him and Isaac felt as if he had been splashed with a bucket of ice cold water causing him to shiver a little bit.

During all of this, no one else in the bar had noticed what had happened.

"_That certainly felt weird. I'm going to have to ask someone about that later."_

Isaac waited for the feeling to pass and spent the next half hour playing pool like he had done the last time after he finished his drink. When the clock hit 2 PM, Isaac saw Arthur walk to the TV by the bar and turn it on to see what the weather would be like. Instead of reporting Andrew's murder, it just showed the weather forecast saying it was supposed to be nice the rest of the week.

"_It's not really a surprise considering I took his corpse from the crime scene, but I at least thought they would've mentioned the break-in or Andrew's disappearance."_

Arthur turned the television off after some time and when Isaac saw that nothing else was going to happen there he decided to take his leave.

"See you later Arthur," Isaac said.

"Goodbye Isaac."

**Tuesday, June 28****th**** 2:30 PM**

Isaac made his way through town until he came across the police station. The building was two stories tall and there were a number of squad and other cars parked out front. On the side of the building, there was a neon sign that read "Le Police" like the Interpol HQ in Paris. In front of the building, there stood a pole with the French flag waving from it with its vertical blue, white, and red stripes.

"_I wonder if I should invest in a car. I could possibly get my own squad car."_

Isaac walked into the building and inside he saw members of many different species milling about. He saw a ferret and a bulldog drinking by a watercooler, there was some type of hawk and a bear talking about a case, and at the front desk there was a mouse girl typing away at a computer. All in all it was pretty busy.

Just as he was about to approach the front desk, he heard a voice call his name.

"Isaac?"

He turned around and he saw Felicia standing there. She was wearing a black leather jacket with the sleeves going up to her wrists and open at the front. Underneath that, she wore a plain white shirt and around her neck she had a blue choker with an Interpol badge hanging from it. She also had on a pair of black pants and brown combat boots. Around her hips, Felicia was wearing a brown belt with a silver buckle and holstered on her side was a shock pistol.

All of this contrasted nicely with her snow white fur.

"Felicia? I didn't know you worked here." Isaac said.

"Yep," Felicia said smiling. "I've been an Inspector for a little while now. What are you doing here?"

Isaac reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. "I recently became an Inspector myself. I caught wind that there had been some disappearances and I was called in to help deal with it."

"Yes, the disappearance of Andrew Rheiner the other night makes the fourth one this month," Felicia said sadly. "And the Chief has been ripping his hair out trying to find out what's causing them. So far, we haven't really had any good leads and anything else we've found at each crime scene has been ignored as products of fantasy."

"Do you think you could show me where the evidence room is?"

Felicia nodded. "Sure. Follow me."

Isaac then followed Felicia through the building until they came to the room. It was fairly large and there were multiple shelves going to the ceiling with boxes and bags full of evidence and there were multiple aisles running between them. By the door, there was a big table with a map of the area on the wall next to it.

He was then led to where the boxes for the case were and Felicia helped bring them over to the table. There were five white boxes in total and each of them had "SD1370" written on the side with a dash and an extra three digit number to differentiate between them. The months were also written and they went from June back to February.

Isaac grabbed the box from February and opened it up.

"Do you know if this is when they started or were there any before this point?" Isaac asked as he dug through the box. Inside, he found things such as articles of clothing that had claw marks in them or holes melted in them and dog collars.

"There have been some missing person cases that we used to think might be connected to these ones, but due to the lack of certain elements at the crime scenes it's believed that that's not the case." Felicia said. "For one, none of the people from the earlier cases owned a dog which is a recurring pattern we've noticed with the others and then there's the unidentified green chemical that was found in later instances."

"_I wonder why the hell BOB hates dogs so much."_

Isaac continued and dug through the other boxes, but what he found didn't really help much.

"Could you please show me where the case files are at?"

"I can go get them for you," Felicia said. "I know where they're at."

"Thank you."

Felicia left and it didn't take very long for her to get back with a thick file in hand. It didn't have much information on Andrew, which wasn't really a surprise, but it had enough on the others. Isaac looked through each file and started looking for connections.

None of the victims were related in anyway and they covered a wide age range with the youngest person being 16 and the oldest being 67. All of them had pretty regular occupations as well. One person was a teacher, one a banker, one a grocer, and so on. Some of them were born in France and some moved to the country from elsewhere.

Looking further, it seemed that with each disappearance a path was painted in blood all the way to Debut. The first one happened at the northern tip of France by the border to Belgium and with each following one BOB moved farther south. It also appears that BOB got tired of moving and decided to stop in town as well as the three preceding disappearances along with Andrew all happened within the surrounding area.

Something that caught Isaac's eye was that the disappearances occurred on a weekly basis and that they all happened between 10 PM and 3 AM giving a 5 hour window. The days, however, didn't have any particular pattern as one week it happened on a Tuesday, then a Sunday, and then a Wednesday.

"_Going by this, I'm guessing he's most likely going to attack someone again next week though I'm still not completely sure."_

"Hey Felicia," Isaac said catching her attention. "What were you referring to earlier when you mentioned how some evidence was ignored?"

"Well, in each victim's house, a black floppy disk was found next to the computer in their rooms." Felicia said.

"Was there any strange writing on these disks?" Isaac asked. He had the sneaking suspicion that this case suddenly got a whole lot more complicated.

"Not that I can recall," Felicia replied.

"Okay, do you know where one of these disks might be?" Isaac asked starting to feel more nervous. "Were they left at the victims' homes or were they brought here to the station?"

"I'm not sure what happened to all of them, but I remember hearing that Officer Hunst took one of them to see if it would give us any leads."

"Do you know why these disks were ignored?"

"Recently, there's been some type of fad going on that many people see as a joke," Felicia said. "That's probably the reason why. The other officers saw the disks as part of something that would soon pass and didn't take them seriously."

"Is Officer Hunst in the station?"

"I don't know if he is, but I can show you where his desk is." Felicia said.

"Please."

After they put everything back where it belonged, Isaac followed Felicia into another part of the building that was filled with multiple desks and computers where the officers worked. They stopped at Hunst's desk and Isaac saw that the computer was on. He sat down in the chair and moved the mouse around until the screen came up.

On the right side of the screen, there was an icon of a floppy disk and underneath it the title read "".

"_I hope this isn't what I think it is."_

Isaac moved the arrow over the icon and gulped.

"_This is most likely a bad idea, but knowing my situation I'd see it sooner or later so it doesn't make much difference."_

"Hey Felicia," Isaac said as he turned to look at her. "Can you find Officer Hunst for me? Maybe find his phone number or something? I really need to speak with him. There's a chance that I can solve this case."

"Would you like me to get the Chief as well?" Felicia asked.

"No, please don't do that; at least not yet," Isaac said. "I don't want to risk being wrong and embarrassing myself. This is my first big case and I need to prove myself."

"All right," She simply replied. "Well, I'll look for him and I'll let you know if any other information turns up."

"Thank you Felicia. You're helping more than you know."

"It's no problem," She said smiling. "I'll see you later."

"Okay see you."

"_I hope she's always happy. With what the future will bring, I'll need to keep her around. For some reason, if she's happy I feel better."_

When he was sure she was gone, and that no one else could get a good view of the screen, Isaac clicked the icon and an image popped up.

The image was of a dog-like creature that looked like a Siberian husky sitting in a dimly lit room illuminated by the flash of a camera. The creature had its muzzle split in a wide grin which revealed two rows of very white, very straight, very sharp, and very human-looking teeth. In the background, the only detail that was visible was a human hand extending from the darkness on the left side of the frame. The hand was empty and it was in a "beckoning" motion.

"Ah shit balls."

Notes

**SCP-315-1:** For more information, look at the notes section of Chapter 2 or you can go to the SCP wiki.

**Smile jpg:** Just another name for smile dog. The file is , but for some reason it got deleted so I'm putting it in the sentence. The same thing happened with .

**Smile dog:** A creepypasta that is rumored to have been first posted on the /x/ (paranormal) board on the imageboard 4chan in 2008. Looking at the image can have horrible effects on someone, such as driving viewers of the image into insanity, having epileptic fits, and seeing in their dreams where it tells them to "spread the word".


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter might be the hardest one I worked on so far. I wanted to get it out earlier, but I kept having trouble with the beginning. I also kind of lost track of what I was doing a little bit while typing it.

Please leave a review and if you notice any mistakes or have any questions then please let me know. Also, I'm not sure if I've stepped into M rated territory yet, but please let me know when I do. In some stories, I've seen things such as characters dying in great detail still keep a T rating.

I'm going to try to wrap up BOB in the next chapter. I know I've been spending maybe a little bit too much time on it, but I didn't want to rush. I've made that mistake before especially with the original version of this story.

This is also the longest chapter I've typed yet.

**Eclipse1: **I'm going to have Sly meet Isaac eventually. Also, in Chapter 1 Sly passed out after staring into Clockwerk's eyes. That, combined with everything else, was too much for him to handle at that age. Due to him being passed out, Sly never saw Isaac and has no idea what he looks like.

**Sephiroth 200: **Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slender Man, Sly Cooper, or any of the Creepypasta or SCP. I did, however, create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 9: Armless

Isaac felt something touching his cheek and in his slumber he just brushed it away, not even bothering to open his eyes. Whatever it was went away for a few seconds only to come back and poke him as it had done before. Isaac grew slightly irritated and pushed it away again, but the feeling just kept coming back. He then decided to open his eyes to see what was touching him and he soon wished he hadn't

In front of him, there was the partially eaten face of a reptile of some kind. One of its eyes was looking right at him while the other one hung by a thread. Isaac could see maggots in the socket that the eye was hanging from which made him kind of nauseous. There were also spots on its muzzle where the scales had been ripped away showing the muscle underneath. Overall, it wasn't the best place to wake up in.

"Holy shit!"

Isaac quickly pushed the body away only for another to land on top of him. He tried looking around as best as he could and he saw a multitude of other bodies around him. In response, Isaac summoned 10 tendrils and used them to quickly climb out of the mass grave.

When he reached the top, Isaac was met by a thick fog which obscured everything. It partially dispersed after a brief moment revealing that rather than a grave Isaac was standing on top of a mountain of corpses. The one he was standing on wasn't the only one as there were a number of others surrounding him.

"_If not for my training I'm not sure if I'd have been able to get out of there."_

In the distance, Isaac could barely make out a red light through the fog and decided to head towards it.

"_It's not like there's anywhere else for me to go."_

Isaac then started double jumping and he moved from one mountain to the next all the while trying to ignore the smell of death and rotting flesh and the flies that were buzzing around them. He also thought that he had seen some crows, but he wasn't entirely certain. What bothered him the most was how everything grew darker and redder the closer he got to the light. This was accompanied by the coppery smell of blood which grew in strength as well.

The house, Isaac found, was rather normal looking in contrast to its horrific surroundings. It was a one-story house with probably one upstairs room or an attic. There was also a flowerbed out front that looked very well taken care of. Isaac saw that whoever owned the house, and he had a good idea who, had quite the dark taste in humor when he saw the welcome mat in front of the front door.

"_You know, despite how screwed up this all is that welcome mat is kind of funny."_

Isaac moved around to the back of the house and saw a window that the red light was pouring out of. He looked through it whilst making sure to remain unseen and in front of him was the scene from the photograph. There was a dimly lit room and sitting inside of it on its haunches was Smile Dog. He was illuminated by a camera flash and there was a hand behind him.

Isaac couldn't see who or what the hand belonged to as the figure was hiding in the corner in the shadows. What he could see was that the hand appeared to be human as Isaac couldn't see any fur, scales, or feathers on it and it was in the beckoning motion. Due to the red light in the room, Isaac was unable to tell the person's skin color.

"_I've seen people online discuss who the hand belongs to and if my guess is right then he can't be a bigger threat than Smile Dog. Or at least I wouldn't think he would be."_

Smile Dog himself looked just as he did in the first photograph. He took on the form of a Siberian husky and had black and white fur. Isaac couldn't see the rest of him as Smile Dog was facing the other way, but he could see that he was smiling with his teeth showing.

In front of Smile Dog, there was a male warthog on its knees. He was staring right into Smile Dog's eyes in what was most likely a paralyzed state. Smile Dog then opened its mouth and started to tell the warthog to "spread the word". He went on to say how if the warthog did that then Smile Dog would leave him alone.

As he kept talking, Isaac caught movement out the corner of his eye. He turned his head and from one of the other corners a gun came forth from the shadows. Isaac couldn't see who was holding it and watched as the gun was aimed towards the hog. Smile Dog didn't seem to notice this as it kept going on and a shot was soon fired that entered the back of the hog's head.

Rather than blood and brain matter staining the carpet, the body fell forward and upon hitting the floor it vanished. Smile Dog turned its head to see who fired the shot, but the person was already gone. The smile briefly disappeared from its face before coming back in full force.

Smile Dog rose from its haunches and walked out of the room. The hand soon disappeared after it and was quickly followed by the sound of barking coming from outside. The noise gradually decreased in volume and faded off into the distance with whatever was causing it.

Isaac gulped and warily entered the house through the back door. He walked to where the warthog had been shot and scanned the area. He wasn't able to find any blood or any other trace of DNA, but what he did find confused him. On the floor, there was a white flashing light and when he bent down Isaac saw a tooth embedded in the carpet. He pulled it from the floor and used his Binocucom on it.

Isaac found that much like the green substance that BOB left behind, the tooth was also unidentifiable. He had initially thought that it might have been a human tooth, but the scan showed it didn't match any known species on Earth. Isaac decided he'd look at it more later and tucked the tooth away into his pants pocket.

He then went and searched the ground level to see if there was anything else of interest to find. Isaac didn't come across anything of the sort and found that the ground floor was pretty ordinary. He was now left with two choices of where to head next. He could either go into the attic or descend into the basement.

"_Attic or basement? That's a hard decision."_

Isaac went for the attic, but found that the door was boarded up when he got there. He could have easily torn away the boards and broken down the door. He also knew that this would most likely catch the attention of something that could kill him horribly so he went to the only part of the house he had yet to explore.

"_Going alone into the basement almost always ends badly in situations like this."_

Isaac slowly opened the door and he walked down a set of stairs into a long cement hallway that was a greyish-blue color. At the end of it, there was an old wooden door and Isaac could swear that he heard scratching coming from the other side. He reached into his pocket and pull out his grey flashlight as there wasn't any light coming from behind the door and he didn't trust the light in the ceiling not to go out.

"I bet you all forgot I had this," Isaac said quietly. "Go back and look at Chapter 1. I've always had it with me. I just haven't been using it lately."

Isaac, instead of his hand, used a tendril to grasp the knob and found the door was locked. He moved his tendril to the keyhole and unlocked the door within a few seconds. He grabbed the knob again and opened the door.

With light shining in, Isaac looked into the room and felt like it was staring into the abyss. The light only showed part of the floor which led Isaac to believe that either the room was a lot bigger than he initially thought or the room was connected to another dimension or something of the sort. Isaac summoned ten of his tendrils and backed away from while simultaneously closing the door.

"_There isn't any fucking way I'm going in there. I'll just go back outside and head the other way."_

He then heard a creaking noise and turned around to see that the door at the top of the stairs had closed. He reached up one of his tendrils to open it and found it was locked. Isaac felt that he could try to unlock it as he had done with the other door, but felt that that would have been a bad idea considering Smile Dog might have returned. Isaac, despite not knowing how strong Smile Dog was, felt that he was probably stronger than BOB.

He turned back around and made for the door to the dark room when the light overhead starting flickering. This lasted for a few seconds before the light went out completely and the room was bathed in darkness. The only light source left was his flashlight and he shined it on the door as it slowly opened.

Isaac stood there waiting for something to happen and each passing second felt like a heartbeat. He felt wary at first, but after the wait continued on for a while Isaac was starting to get annoyed.

"I know something is there. If you're gonna come out then do it already."

In response, two things shot from the room and went right for his head. Isaac felt himself get launched back as they grabbed ahold of his neck and his back slammed into the floor. This managed to set something off as the next thing he saw was a flash of light and he found himself lying on the floor of his room tangled in bed sheets.

**Wednesday, June 29****th**** 3:32 AM**

As he lied there, Isaac heard scratching and looked to his right. He saw a pair of arms walking towards him on their fingers. The arms were a sickly pale grey in color and at the end of each finger was a long, sharp, dirty fingernail that looked like they could easily tear someone to pieces.

The arms lunged at him and Isaac rolled to the side while untangling himself from the sheets. Isaac brought out his tendrils and tried to grab the things, but they were surprisingly fast. They moved farther away from him with each grab and they ran up his walls to the ceiling.

The arms then shot down at him and Isaac managed to grab them in the air. He bound both of them together and stabbed his tendrils through them in multiple spots so they'd stop moving. Once they did, Isaac went down into his basement and slammed them onto the floor. He then took out his Binocucom and scanned them.

The scan showed that the black blood seeping from the arms could not be identified. There was however a partial match to the green substance from before. This showed him that the arms most likely were BOB's.

"_I'm guessing the reason BOB hates Smile Dog is because Smile took his arms though the marks near the shoulders look wrong. Rather than looking as if they were ripped off, the marks suggest that they were cut off with something. Maybe a knife or scalpel?"_

Since it was going to be some time before anything was open, Isaac decided to look back over the information he had looked at the other day. After Felicia left, Isaac had gone back and took pictures of both the evidence and case files so he could work on the case by himself. He had also taken the floppy disk from the station home with him after making sure to delete any trace of it from Officer Hunst's computer.

He had actually found something interesting in his perusal, but he didn't want to let on too much lest someone grow suspicious of him or get dragged even deeper into things. What Isaac found was that one of the victims, a porcupine by the name of Jake M. Lancaster, had been working on a story similar to Smile Dog before his disappearance.

The file said that Jake was an amateur writer and that he had contacted a woman by the name of Mary Emerson. Apparently, Mary had a story that caught Jake's attention and made him want to borrow ideas from it for his own work. Jake's first and only meeting with Mary had been back in June of the previous year, around the same time as now, and Jake had set up the meeting through Mary's husband Terence.

Due to certain circumstances, Jake was unable to meet with her, but was later contacted by Mary near the beginning of March of the present year. Later that month, Mary had apparently killed herself though the file made no mention of suicide which led Isaac to suspect that something else had done her in. That fact that Mary's body was found and buried at first caused him to think that Smile Dog did it, but then Isaac remembered how he found Andrew's body shortly after his death which left him confused.

"_Everything I find just brings more questions."_

Jake himself disappeared on April 23 and, like the others, his body was never found. Isaac supposed that this led Interpol to believe that the two cases weren't connected, but he thought otherwise. Looking at the file once more, Isaac found an address and saw that Mary and her husband lived in Chicago, Illinois though whether Terence was still there had yet to be seen.

"_I'll look up his phone number later after I talk with Hunst. Now I just have to wait."_

**Wednesday, June 29****th**** 10:30 AM**

When Isaac arrived at the station, he immediately headed towards the officer's desk. Felicia had talked to him once more before he left the previous day and told him that Hunst would be in around this time. Isaac quickly found, however, that this was not to be the case as the officer was nowhere to be seen.

"If you're looking for Bill then you're going to have to wait awhile," a voice said catching his attention. "He's currently busy stuffing his fat ass."

Isaac turned and saw that the voice belonged to a male golden jackal. The guy's fur, as his species' name suggested, was golden in color while the area around his muzzle and stretching down the front of his neck was a lighter shade, almost a white. Down the back, he had areas of black and white fur interspersed with the golden. He had light brown eyes and was around 25 years old. He also had medium-length black hair.

He was wearing a standard police uniform with a blue button-down shirt and black pants. He also had on a black belt with a few pockets on it and his gun holstered at the side. He had on a black shirt underneath and was wearing black shoes.

"Do you know how long I'll have to wait?" Isaac asked. "I need to speak with him about the disappearances that have been going on around here."

"You're better off talking to someone else," the jackal said. "Bill isn't exactly the best the force has to offer."

"I still want to talk to him."

"You shouldn't be so hard on him all of the time Niles," said a female red-tailed hawk stepping into the conversation. "It could come back to bite you."

"Like porky over there can do anything to me," the now named Niles said smugly.

The hawk's plumage was brown for the most part with a little bit of white mixed in with it. From what Isaac could see, her chest feathers were white and she had light reddish-brown eyes. The base of her beak was yellow while the rest of it was black with a little grey between the two colors. There was also, of course, her red tail that was brick-red in color and the base and tips of her tail feathers were a light buff-orange.

She was the same height as Isaac's wolf form at 6'5" and she looked strong enough to knock any of the guys there around. For clothing, she had on the same uniform on as Niles did except made for females. Her head feathers were also styled in a way to resemble hair. Isaac has actually noticed this a number of times now.

"_I've seen that a number of anthros have hair that is the same color as their fur. In fact, sometimes their hair looks just like fur combed to look like hair. Does that make it hair or is it just fur?"_

"Who are you anyways?" Niles asked. "I don't remember ever seeing you around here before."

"I'm Inspector Isaac Drake and I was called in to help find whoever is responsible for the disappearances that have been going on around here."

The hawk extended her wing and Isaac shook it gently. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sophia Squall and the jackal over there is Niles Jansen."

"Yeah whatever," Niles said. "As long as you don't suck I'm fine with you. This whole case has been one big pain in the ass and of the few leads we've found none of them have led us anywhere."

"How long have you been working on this case?"

"Since all this crap started back in February," Niles answered. "I'm not sure if we'll ever sol…Hey Bill! Get over here!

Isaac looked to where Niles was looking and nearly jumped back in surprise.

"_Whoa! That guy's mouth is huge!"_

"Do you guys need something?" Bill asked.

Officer Hunst was a grass green Ornate Pacman frog with maroon colored patterns on him. His front starting at his lower lip was a lighter shade and he had light yellow eyes. The officer was a bit chubby and while Isaac wasn't sure if Bill could swallow his head, he wasn't looking to find out. Bill was a bit shorter than Isaac was and stood at around 5'7" in height. Bill was 23 years old and wore the same uniform as Niles.

"This guy over here needs to talk with you about the disappearances."

"Hello. I'm Inspector Isaac Drake and I was wondering about the disks that were found at each victim's house."

"Don't tell me you buy into that garbage about haunted images," Niles said.

"I don't, but considering we don't really have that much to go on I figured it was worth looking into." Isaac replied before turning back to Bill. "Have you looked at what was on the disk? I saw that you had left one of them on your desk the other day."

"I was going to," Bill replied. "But before I could we received a strange call about how a number of black dogs were found shot to death."

"Do you think it has any connection to the case?" Isaac asked.

"We don't believe so," Sophia said. "For one, there were no puddles of viscous green liquid nor were there any reports of people gone missing. There weren't even any bodies when we got there which led us to believe it was a prank call."

"There's also the fact that this shit has only started happening recently," Niles said. "Plus, at each 'crime scene'," He said making finger quotes, "no bullets were found just some teeth that we can't seem to identify. I swear shit's been getting too weird around here."

"_I guess I'll look into that later while I'm here. Things have been moving way too fast."_

"Has anyone else in the station looked at the disk and are there any other copies of it lying around? I went into the evidence room yesterday and I couldn't find any of them."

Bill shook his head. "No one else even bothered to look at it and we don't know what happened to the other copies. We brought them back here, but they vanished themselves soon after."

"_If that's the case then why didn't the last one vanish with them?"_

"Okay…have any of you been in contact with a Terence Emerson?" Isaac asked. "I also looked through the case files and I saw that one of the victims, one Jake M. Lancaster, had tried to meet up with Terence's wife prior to his disappearance."

"_I'm starting to get sick of that word."_

"The police over in Chicago brought him in for questioning after his wife's death and found that he was completely innocent." Sophia said. "It turns out that the story of the haunted image had started much earlier than we had initially believed and that Mary herself had seen it at some point over 15 years ago."

"There's also the fact that neither the guy nor his wife had ever stepped foot within this country," Niles added.

"Would any of you happen to have Mr. Emerson's phone number on you?"

"You said you're an Inspector right?" Niles said. "Why don't you just look it up in your office?"

"I'm a new addition to the force and haven't been here for that long," Isaac said. "I don't think I'd have an office already."

"Why don't you go upstairs and check?" Niles said.

"All right I will," Isaac replied. "And thanks for the talk. You've brought me that much closer to solving this thing."

Isaac then walked off to see if he did indeed have an office.

**Niles and Sophia POV**

"I don't think that guy's going to find anything." Niles said.

"You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss people either." Sophia said calmly.

"And you're too quick to defend others," Niles responded irritably. "That's probably the reason why Bill gets away with being such a lazy slob."

Sophia just shook her head. "While it is true that Bill could work on his manners a bit…"

"More like a lot," Niles interrupted.

"…he does his job well enough to where it's not too much of a problem." Sophia finished.

"Well I still don't think the Inspector is going to solve this case." Niles said.

"Would you like to bet on that?" Sophia asked.

"There's no point in betting on it because we both already know the outcome." Niles said sounding sure of himself.

"Are you afraid you're going to lose?" Sophia asked with a smile.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." Niles replied.

"What am I trying to do?" Sophia asked faking an air of ignorance.

Niles snorted. "You're just trying to get me worked up to where I'll take the bet."

"And is it working?" Sophia asked.

Niles sighed. "Fine. I'll take the bet simply because I don't want to deal with this anymore right now." Nile said. "So what are the stakes?"

Sophia tapped her beak thinking. "If you lose, you have to mow Bill's lawn for a month."

Niles thought it over. "What if I win?"

"If you win then I'll buy you a ticket to that rock concert that you've been wanting to go to."

"That sounds great. I look forward to winning." Niles said.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Bill asked who was still standing there.

"Just go back to work Bill," Niles said annoyed.

"Ok, I'll talk to you guys later." Bill replied before walking off.

"Dumbass," Niles muttered.

**Isaac POV**

To his mild surprise, Isaac found an office on the second floor with the black silhouette of a wolf's head on the door's glass panel with an orange arrow behind it pointed upwards. The arrow, along with the ears on the head, formed a star with the head in the center of it. Isaac opened the door and stepped inside.

The office had what one would expect to find. There was a desk with a lamp and computer on it up against one wall. There was also a couch by the door and there were a few file cabinets. By his desk, there were a couple of tack boards and between them was a world map. Looking at the map, Isaac saw that this version of Earth was almost geographically the same as the one he came from. There were some differences, but not enough to really bother him.

He sat down at the computer and he quickly found Terence Emerson's number. Isaac pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"_I'm guessing Revick did something to it since it's always fully charged."_

The phone rang a couple of times before being picked up.

"Hello."

**Drake:** Is this Terence Emerson?

"Yes, this is him. Who is this?"

**Drake:** Hello Mr. Emerson. I'm Inspector Isaac Drake and I'm from the Debut Police Department.

**Terence:** Can't you all just leave me be? I didn't do anything to my wife and I don't know what happened. All I know is that her death is somehow linked to a photograph.

**Drake:** Mr. Emerson, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I promise that if you answer my questions this will be the last time you'll have to talk to us and I can get justice for your wife's death along with so many others.

**Terence:** I've had many other officers tell me basically the same thing about how with my help the killer might be caught, but I have yet to see anything come of it.

**Drake:** Well Mr. Emerson, unlike them I go down every road possible and search every lead no matter if it sounds ridiculous. Tell me, did you or your wife ever come across a black floppy disk?

**Terence:** Why do you ask?

**Drake:** Because I currently have one in my possession and I wanted to learn more about it.

**Terence:** You need to destroy that thing as quickly as possible! Holding onto it will only lead to your death!

**Drake:** I'll be sure to do that later and I'm familiar with the Smile Dog story so I know the dangers the image presents.

**Terence:** Is that the creature's name in the photograph?

**Drake:** That's what it goes by. Whether or not it is its actual name I'm not sure. Have you looked at the photograph yourself?

**Terence:** No. After my wife died, she left me with a list of instructions among which was the destruction of the disk.

**Drake:** And did you destroy it?

**Terence:** Yes. I threw the disk in the fire and watched it burn. That was when something frightening happened.

**Drake:** And what was that?

**Terence:** The thing started hissing although it wasn't normal. It sounded like some sort of animal; almost like a snake.

"_Well, from what I remember some people said the story began with an image of the devil and a snake is the form the devil took in Genesis so it fits."_

**Drake:** Has anything unusual happened to you since then?

**Terence:** Not that I can recall.

**Drake:** How long were you and your wife married?

**Terence:** We had known each other for a couple of years before we wed and up till her death we had been married for 15 years.

**Drake:** And did Mary ever act strangely?

**Terence:** When we were together, she seemed a tad jumpy and a bit paranoid, but seemed fine for the most part and I loved her all the same. She was also the victim of frequent nightmares, but when I asked her about them she would always tell me not to worry or just brush it off. It wasn't until that Jake kid showed up that I noticed something was seriously wrong.

**Drake:** And what would that be?

**Terence:** This kid in college showed up one day looking for ideas that he could use in his own work after he had heard about my wife's story. Mary seemed fine with it since he wasn't a newsman or reporter so I set up the meeting, but when he finally showed up Mary locked herself in our bedroom. Neither one of us could completely make out what she said, but we could clearly hear her crying and saying something about not wanting to speak with Jake due to the nightmares.

**Drake:** Had this happened before?

**Terence:** No. This was the first time that I had ever seen my Mary this shaken. After Jake left, Mary seemed as if she was calming down, but I could tell that something was still wrong and she remained that way until her death. She always seemed to be looking over her shoulder and she developed a phobia of dogs, especially black ones.

**Drake:** Did either of you have further contact with Jake?

**Terence:** Mary contacted him near the beginning of March this year by email warning him to stop looking into the story and it wasn't until later that month after she died that I had seen the email for myself. I later contacted him after seeing the message and told him to listen to my wife's advice about stopping while he still could. I also told him about how I melted the disk.

**Drake:** Do you know when her nightmares started?

**Terence:** She had told me once that she started having them shortly before we got married.

**Drake:** This last question might be a bit hard, but did Mary kill herself?

**Terence:** That's what I told the police and what the papers printed, but my Mary would never have done that.

**Drake:** Can you tell me what killed her?

**Terence:** I was gone when it happened, but one day I came home from grocery shopping and I found my wife dead in our bedroom with her hands covering her neck. She looked as if her throat had been torn out by a dog.

**Drake:** I'm sorry for your loss and thank you for your cooperation.

**Terence:** Be careful detective.

**Drake:** Have a nice day.

**Wednesday, June 29****th**** 9:00 PM**

Once he was finished with his business at the station, Isaac made his way home with a few new things in his possession such as a police radio, a pair of handcuffs, and a shock pistol. He let out a sigh as he walked and hoped that his actions would end all of this soon. When he got home, he found a surprise waiting for him.

On his front door, there were claw marks in the wood that looked as if they had been left by long sharp toenails.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know it's been a while, but here's Chapter 10. School starts up for me again in a little under 3 weeks and I'm not sure if I'll get up another chapter in that time. I got a little bit lost on this chapter like I did the last one.

I just wanted to clarify this in case there was any confusion. When Isaac is at his house or training in the "backyard", then he is in his human form. When he is outside or somewhere around town then he is a wolf. He currently has no control over this and doesn't know how to transform yet. Aside from double jumping, Isaac can't use any of his other powers with his wolf form.

When he's in his wolf form and tries to use his tendrils, he'll turn back to human and when he stops he'll turn back into a wolf. This will change later on in the story.

I think I'll have Sly in the next chapter as well as mentioning Mike Schmidt, but there are a couple of things I want to do before getting into Fnaf.

Also thanks to **Sephiroth 200** and **Eclipse1** who reviewed Chapter 9 as well as to **cathrl**, **CrystalRei**, and the other people who responded to my questions in the Writers Anonymous Forum.

By the way, what are your guys' opinions on Omakes? I thought to put in a joke at the end of the chapter, but I've decided not to because they can be annoying at times rather than humorous.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slender Man, Sly Cooper, or any of the Creepypasta or SCP. I did, however, create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 10: Pantless

He was in a circular room and felt as if he was floating.

Spread the word…

In front of him, Smile Dog was sitting on its haunches with that ever-present grin and it kept repeating those words over and over again.

Spread the word…

Spread the word…

Spread the word…

"…quiet."

The room was completely red and the only light source was from a small hole in the ceiling.

Spread the word…

"Shut up dammit," He said in a deep voice before rubbing his eyes in an attempt to rouse himself from slumber.

Beneath him, there was nothing but darkness and there was a particular scent which he was just now starting to notice. When his mind registered the scent, he felt something within him change like a wild beast wanting to come out. It left him feeling like he hadn't eaten in days and that he wanted to tear who or whatever crossed his path into pieces.

Spread the word…

His fist shot out and nailed Smile Dog right in the face. His eyes then fully opened and he stared at who had woken him up.

When the punch made contact, rather than knocking Smile Dog away, a crack formed in his face that slowly spread across the rest of his body. Seeing this, he punched Smile Dog again and again as the cracks continued to grow bigger and cover the entire room. One final swing of his fist caused Smile Dog's head to be smashed to pieces and an opening to form that he was subsequently sucked through.

He was washed a short distance away until he came to rest at the foot of a building. He lay there for a short time before standing up and gazed upon his surroundings. He found that he had ended up in the back alleys of some kind of big city.

To him, the air smelled of death, vomit, and broken dreams. There was also the faint stench of cigarette smoke as well as the metallic scent of blood due to the blood that was dripping from his fur. He then shook his body which gave the brick walls a partial coat of paint. It helped a little bit, but he knew that he would have to take a shower later to get the rest of it out.

He looked back and all he saw was a dead end. The alleyway was partially illuminated by the moon hanging in the sky which gave him just enough light to see where he was going. Looking back the other way, there was a red door with a golden knob. It was the only way he could go.

He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it and quickly discovered that the door wouldn't open. He then decided that he would just break it down and rammed his body into it. Rather than the door being broken in, the wall it was attached to fell down. He soon saw that there were other walls behind it which were also knocked over due to his actions and it created a literal domino effect.

He walked on the walls and he started to hear music that slowly rose in volume the farther he went. He couldn't tell all of the different instruments that were blended together in its creation though he believed he heard a violin and what might've been a trumpet in there.

What puzzled him was how well everything flowed when one would normally think it'd sound like garbage. The music sang of mystery and intrigue yet also of excitement as if something huge was about to happen.

At the end of the line, he came to a sign that read the following:

**The Campbell Family**

**Circus**

**TICKETS**

**The Best Little Big Top Alive**

Next to the words, there was an image of what he guessed to be a male on the sign and it was wearing a green, somewhat baggy long-sleeved shirt. It had on a white mask that was a light blue on the right side of the face and red lips painted on. Over its head, it held a clock as if it was a hat in greeting.

In the word "TICKETS", the second "T" was an arrow as the top of it stretched up to the word circus on the "U" and the lower part was pointing down at the ticket booth which was just underneath the sign. He walked up to the booth, but when he got there he saw that there was no one present.

"_The show must have started already."_

He proceeded past the booth and pushed the red flaps to the side as he entered the big top.

Right as he walked in, he heard a great round of applause as the performers had just finished one of their acts. There were rows of seats to his right and left and when he looked around, rather than people, he saw pairs of floating hands above each seat. Each hand had on a white glove and they weren't connected to anything.

The big top and its interior were circular and in the center of it was a circle where the performers would perform each act. There were curtains opposite from him at the other end of the tent where the performers would leave and enter and the center was bathed in reddish-orange light. Aside from the curtains, the audience surrounded the rest of the circle.

The clapping soon quieted down and he saw who he guessed was the ringleader start to speak.

"That was simply fantastic." The man said into a microphone from the center of the circus. "Now for our next act, can we have a brave volunteer?"

He looked around and saw a hand rise from each of the pairs in an attempt to get the ringleader to pick them.

"You sir, you can be the brave volunteer," The ringleader said in an Irish accent as the spotlights turned and shined on he who arrived late.

He lifted his arm to block out the light and looked around to see if perhaps the ringleader meant someone else. When he didn't see anyone else, he made his way down to the center.

As he stood in front of the audience, he felt it would've been better if someone else had been picked seeing as how he didn't know how to juggle or breath fire or any other such thing.

"What is your name?" The ringleader asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"I'm Locke," Locke said seeing no point in starting a long-winded conversation.

"Locke. Locke. La-la-locke…it's a bit drab isn't it? You know, you should think about changing that. Go for something with a bit of dignity and style, mixed with a bit of romance. Something like…'Valentine'." The ringleader said whilst tossing the name around.

"I didn't pick my name, but it suits me." Locke said. He could have easily ended up with worse. "Why? What's yours?"

"**Valentine."**

Valentine was a very important man who wore a long off-white robe that almost touched the floor with a purple shirt underneath it. He also had on a pair of black pants and black boots. The robe was very baggy and had beige tassels spread out evenly over it.

He had a white mask covering the upper half of his face. The mask had a bright purple stripe going down the middle of it which covered half of each of his eyeholes. The rest of his face was painted white with the purple stripe going down to his chin that had something meant to look like hair on it. The top of his mask also had a part meant to look like hair.

He was also Caucasian and had light brown hair.

Locke was a wolverine whose body was mainly reddish-brown in color. Along his sides and edge of his back, there was an area of fur that was a few shades lighter than the rest of him. The fur above his eyes was a light brown. His arms and legs were black and the back half of his tail was black as well.

On his hands and feet, he had sharp white claws and a dark reddish-brown muzzle. His eyes were a dark brown. Locke didn't have much on in the way of clothes except for a bloody pair of brown pants which was just fine with him. Any clothes he had on would be discarded later.

He was a big guy and had a bit of muscle on him. He was a little shorter than Isaac's wolf form at 6'3" but that wouldn't have mattered to him. Big or small, he'd knock down anyone who dared to challenge him.

"What exactly is this 'act' that you need me for?" Locked asked knowing it was a bad idea. "If you haven't noticed, I'm drenched in blood. I'd think your audience would be bothered by that."

Valentine just waved it off. "We'll just tell them that it's food color; that someone decided to have a bit of a laugh. They won't think anything of it." Valentine said. "As for the act, do you know how to juggle?"

"I don't."

"That's a shame," Valentine said. "Musicians are a dime a dozen and I can find a trapeze artist or fire breather on any street corner, but a juggler now that's special. So, what are you good at?"

"I'd say I'm a pretty decent shot." Locke answered. He had done some shooting in the past so he wasn't completely inexperienced, but he wasn't what one would call a master.

"We can make this work then," Valentine said. "Now all we need are some…"

Just then, a short little man in robes and an off-white mask came running by and he was chasing after a little red book. The little man stopped in front of them and bent forward with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Albin I'm sorry," the little man said looking up at 'Valentine'. "I didn't mean for it to get out."

Albin sighed. "It's okay. I'll take care of it. Just go and do whatever it is that you need to do."

"Thank you Albin and I'm sorry once again," he said before running off.

"Well that's swell," Albin said in disappointment. "I had a huge performance planned with fireworks and everything. I guess we'll just move on to why you're here."

The red book flew towards them and Albin snatched if out of the air. He then walked away and Locke followed him as the circus disappeared. In its place, there appeared a large city with schools of fish swimming through the air and floating books and inhabitants of many different kinds wandering the streets such as a being with two shoes for a head.

"Where are we right now?" Locke asked as they walked down a side street to a large empty space. "And why did you bring me here?"

"To lend my assistance," Albin said without looking back. "There's someone who's going to need your help soon and to answer your first question, we're in **The City of Light**."

"Hold up a minute," Locked said with his right hand raised in the halting motion. "I haven't agreed to anything and who is this person supposed to be?"

"That would be Isaac of course," Albin said as he took out a flashlight and the **Mirrormask** from his robe. Albin shined the light on the mask and it caused a beam of light to shoot into the sky. "You'll be meeting him in a short while."

"And why should I help him?" Locke asked. He preferred to stick to his own business. "I've never met the guy and I have my own things that I have to take care of."

"If you help him then you'll end up where you wish to go," Albin replied. "You're both travelling the same road after all."

Before they could talk any further, a structure came flying down towards them from out of the sky and landed in front of them.

The structure was a stone tower that looked simplistic on the outside and was an off-white color. It was made up of two large stones with a mechanical leg that extended from its bottom. At the end of the leg, there were three toes with sharp bird talons on the ends of each of them.

It also had a front door and a few windows on the exterior, but aside from that there wasn't much else.

Albin put the mask and flashlight away and made his way towards the tower. When he saw that Locke wasn't following, he turned around and clapped his hands. "Come on, we haven't got all day ya know."

Locke just stared at it for a moment before he followed Albin inside. The tower then shot into the air and flew away right as the door shut.

The interior was pretty empty for the most part. The room they were in stretched upwards quite a ways and was almost as simplistic as the outside. There was a staircase that led upwards ahead of them and on the walls there were two windows that had lights by them. The room was lit up well enough though it was still a bit dim.

All of the walls were also a cloudy green while the floor was patterned in red tiles.

Locke walked over to one of the windows and looked out as clouds and drawings passed them by. He wasn't completely sure what to do from here, but he knew where he'd rather be.

"If it's all right with you, can you just drop me off somewhere?" Locke asked. "There's someone I need to speak with."

"Even if you ran into Smile Dog now you wouldn't be able to do anything against him," Albin said. "He's too strong for you and that's not to mention all of his little helpers."

"Then what do you plan on me doing?" Locke asked. "How do I go about helping this Isaac guy if what you say is true?"

"The answer to your question is where we're headed." Albin said as they continued to fly onwards.

It hadn't taken them all that long to get out of the city and the sky grew deader the farther they went. In the city, the sky had started out as a rustic orange, but that quickly changed to a foggy, watery green with maybe a splash of blue in it. Now, however, the sky seemed to have lost all life to it as it turned into an even foggier grey.

"Why does the light change so often around here?" Locke asked.

"It could be because we're in a dream or we could be dreams ourselves," Albin said. "Or you could blame the film crew; whatever works."

Locke wasn't sure what to do with that response and left it alone for the moment. There was enough for him to worry about.

Underneath them, there were a few dead trees scattered about, but for the most part the land was pretty bare. That soon changed as quickly as the sky as they soon came upon a dark forest with branches and roots twisted every which way. The tower then started to slow down and they landed right at the edge of the forest.

"Welcome to **The City of Shadows**," Albin said as they both exited the tower, "home of **The Queen of Shadows**, the **future fruit**, and all kinds of slimy, wiggly things. Watch your step."

"What exactly lies in that forest that supposed to help me?" Locke asked.

"It's more what's through the forest rather than what's in it," Albin said. "There's a path through the trees that'll take you straight to the queen's castle. There's a weapon in there that holds great power or was it a great power guarding a weapon." Albin pondered with a hand to his chin. "Either way, it'll bring you one step closer to your goal."

"All right; I'll see you when I get back," Locke said as he walked towards the forest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now wait a minute," Albin said waving his arms frantically. "You can't just walk into the forest of shadows unarmed like that."

"I think I'll be fine," Locke said as he continued to walk until he hit a giant hand. The hand grabbed ahold of him and kept him in its grasp as Albin walked over.

"You're going to need these to make it through unharmed," Albin said as he handed Locke a brown leather sack.

The hand released Locke who was a little miffed and opened the sack. Inside, there were a number of glowing glass-like orbs with a bright white light coming from each of them.

"What are these supposed to do?" Locke asked.

"These orbs will help keep the shadows away," Albin said, "just throw one of the orbs at the shadows and the resulting explosion will keep them away. The light from the explosions will also stick around for some time, but it isn't permanent and it will fade away after a time."

"Is there anything else or am I good to go?" Locke asked wanting to get a move on.

"That should be it," Albin said. "Make sure to keep your eyes peeled and stay safe."

"I was going to do that anyways, but thanks." Locke said as he resumed his walking. He was once again interrupted when he heard some explosions go off behind him. He turned around and saw that Albin was setting off fireworks.

When Albin saw him looking, he said, "What? It'd be a waste not to set them off. Plus, this place could use some livening up. It's too dreary here."

Locke just shook his head and finally entered the woods.

Locke reached the queen's castle after a short while and noticed during his walk that the forest had become much thicker and darker the closer he had gotten to it. He had expected to see some of those shadows that Albin mentioned, but they hadn't made one appearance.

Sure, there were shadows that the trees cast due to the light, but Locke felt that that wasn't what Albin was talking about.

Instead of a castle, even if it was called one, Locke arrived at an apartment complex. It was 10 stories tall and it had an orangish glow around it that gave it a metallic shine. It was also darkened a bit where one would walk at, but that was to be expected in The City of Shadows.

Leading up to the front doors, there was a set of white stairs that Locke quickly made his way up. He opened one of the doors at the top and made his way inside.

The inside of the castle was hollow like Albin's tower had been and was almost as dark as the outside had been. There were lights on the walls here and there, but there also seemed to be some from below as the orange light rippled like water.

In fact, Locke figured that there most likely was water given that he had crossed a bridge right after entering.

He also saw openings in some of the walls that suggested there were stairs leading up higher somewhere. For the most part, however, there were mainly openings in the air like the flaps back at the circus.

Locke spent some time walking around and he explored each of the different rooms. He had come across a dining room, a few bedrooms, one of which Locke believed belonged to the queen, and finally the throne room. There were others he had searched for anything of significance, but they weren't as important.

The throne room wasn't anything that special in Locke's opinion.

The only thing in the room was the throne itself that was too tall for a normal person to use and would require climbing up. It was made of some kind of dark stone and was currently empty. Around it, there were stony walls and more rippling light that had some green mixed in with the orange.

Locke had expected to have seen someone at this point, but there wasn't anyone around. There hadn't been any guards or patrols outside or any servants inside. The queen was absent as well as the princess and figured they were scared off or something.

He would normally have figured them dead if not for the lack of blood and dead bodies.

Locke did a close examination of the throne, but there was nothing to be found. He even climbed up it which wasn't too hard given his sharp claws only to get the same result. While sitting on the throne, Locke quickly figured that there was only one place left to go.

It wasn't long after that he had jumped off the bridge leading to the throne into the water.

Locke could hold his breath for a while and was glad that he could get his fur rinsed. He dove deeper and soon hit the bottom. When he didn't see anything, Locke swam along searching for deeper areas while making sure not to get too far away from the surface.

He eventually found a deep pit that had a shining light blue light at the bottom of it. It was if a giant eye was staring back at him. Locke swam back to the surface and thought about how to get down there safely.

The light at the bottom served as the only light source while everything else was enveloped in darkness so one could understand Locke's position. In this situation, it didn't take a genius to realize that there was something down there that would probably attack if not kill him.

Locke grabbed the bag that Albin had given him and he pulled out one of the orbs. As he held it in the palm of his hand, Locke tightened his grip and soon saw little cracks appear on its surface. He then applied more pressure until it burst causing a sphere of light surround his hand.

He was glad that he hadn't gotten glass shards stuck in his hand. The possibility was present, but he figured the reward was worth it. Locke waved his hand through the water and found that the light clung to him. Seeing this, Locke did the same thing with a few more of the orbs on the rest of himself until his entire body was lit up.

Locke took a deep breath and dove down into the pit. It took him about 30 seconds to reach the bottom, but he managed to do it without any problems. The light turned out to be coming from a glass box that had a gun inside of it.

Not having time to really look it over, Locke grabbed the box and smashed it on the rock that it was sitting on top of. The box shattered into shards and the blue light dispersed. As fast as he could, Locke swam back to the surface with gun in hand and climbed back up to the first floor of the castle.

As he ran out the front doors, the light on his body faded away and the shadows started pursuing him.

Locke gave a quick glance over his shoulder so that he could get an idea of what he was dealing with. The shadows themselves were a collection of black tendrils that looked like they were made of ink and they were each as thick as the trunk of an oak tree.

Locke reached into the sack once more and threw a few orbs back which slowed the shadows down a bit. However, with being surrounded by a dark forest on both sides, Locke wasn't sure how effective the orbs would be. He eventually saw the opening of the forest and he ran through it.

Albin's tower came into view and Locke felt that he was going to make it. He looked back one last time and saw that one of the tendrils was right behind him. Just as it was about to touch him, a beam of light struck the mass of shadows and destroyed all of them.

Locke looked towards the tower and saw Albin with his hand raised.

"Well it's about time, for a moment I thought you had stopped for a bite to eat." Albin said as he lowered his hand. "I think it's time to leave now."

Locke didn't bother responding and simply followed Albin back into the tower. When the door closed, the tower took off into the air and flew away from the forest.

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention this before, but never let the shadows touch you." Albin said. "If they do, you'll turn to stone and shatter to pieces."

Locke let out a low growl at that before turning his attention to the gun in his grip.

The gun had a black steel outer shell and appeared to be a standard MP5K submachine gun. It was also possible to switch between semi-automatic and fully automatic which is something that he had never seen or heard of with any other guns out there.

"What type of gun is this?" Locke asked.

"That right there is **SCP-127 'The Living Gun'**." Albin said. "That should serve you well in the future."

"SCP?" Locke asked.

"You'll learn about them later," Albin said. "For now, let's go do some shooting."

**POV: **Isaac** Time: **Thursday, July 7th 3:00 PM

Things had been awfully quiet since last Wednesday and nothing much seemed to be going on. Isaac wasn't sure as to whether or not that was a good or bad thing, but he figured that since it gave him more time to focus on BOB it wasn't all bad.

With this extra time, Isaac poured himself even more into his training and got himself ready for the inevitable fight. Though when that fight would be he wasn't entirely sure. It all felt like the calm before the storm.

"_Then there's the fact that I've never been in a real fight."_

Isaac hoped that the training he went through would make up for this. Then again, it was going to have to seeing as this would be a fight to the death.

Isaac had tried looking further into Smile Dog's story, but was unable to find anything else at the moment. He didn't find much about the black dogs or where the teeth came from either, but he was pretty sure they were tied to Smile Dog.

He had also pissed off BOB quite a bit since Wednesday as well. After he had stabbed them the first time, the arms, to Isaac's annoyance, had sprung back to life and needed stabbing again. He had done that once a day, usually at night, and each morning Isaac found either scratch marks on the front door again or damage to the sides of his house.

"_I guess the arms won't stay down until BOB's dead."_

To Isaac's relief, the house was self-repairing. That would benefit him greatly in the long run as he didn't want to end up paying for all of the damages or people asking questions.

Currently, Isaac was sitting in his living room trying to think of how to track BOB down. He was hoping that his Binocucom would've led him to it, but nothing had come from it. Isaac was starting to worry that he wouldn't find him before BOB killed someone else.

He then heard a knock at his front door and went to go see who it was. When Isaac opened the door, he didn't see anyone and after a few seconds closed it. He then walked away, but quickly stopped as he heard another knock. He opened the door again and once again there was no one there.

Figuring that someone was messing with him, Isaac quickly opened the door as he heard a third knock. Rather than a person, a little red book flew right at his face. Isaac ducked under the book and watched as it flapped around his living room.

He closed the front door and reached a tendril out to grab it. The book didn't fly away from it and soon afterwards Isaac had it in his hands. Right as he saw what the book was, a smile came to his face.

"It's '**A really useful book'**." Isaac said. "Sweet!"

"_I wonder if I'll run into Valentine."_

Isaac opened the book, remembering what had happened in the movie, and was presented with a piece of information.

"Wolves have a strong sense of smell."

"I already knew that and even with that being the case I still haven't picked up on anything." Isaac said before turning the page.

"Try sniffing a sample outside."

"All right," Isaac said simply.

Isaac walked down into his basement with a clean cloth in his hand where the arms were bound and unmoving. He stabbed a few of his tendrils into them and wiped away some of the black blood that had come out. He then walked outside where he was a wolf once more and took a whiff of the blood.

Within a few seconds, Isaac was suddenly a lot more aware of his environment than he had been before and he started to pick up a variety of scents. Some of them belonged to nearby flowers and passerby and he could even smell a pumpkin pie cooling a distance away. However, the one that he was most focused on was the mixture of blood and sulfuric-scented urine that BOB left behind.

Isaac, in a similar manner to the blue auras that Sly sees, could see a trail of footprints leading away from his house and by their shape it was easy to see who they belonged to. He thought to follow them when he felt the book land on his head. Isaac grabbed ahold of it and opened it once more to see what it wanted.

"Take a rest till nightfall."

"I suppose that would be the best course of action."

**Thursday, July 7****th**** 10:00 PM**

Isaac stepped out of his house clothed in the same attire from when he went to Andrew's house. He also had the same crimson cloth wrapped around his head which covered most of his face. He locked the door behind him and walked off.

The trail led him to a forest outside of town. There were a few natural trails that wound through it and Isaac didn't have any trouble making his way around. He eventually came upon a large opening in the forest where there was the opening to a cave with a field of grass standing between him and it.

Isaac planned on entering the cave until he ducked under the swing of a leg and jumped back. He looked up to see who had attacked him and he already had a good idea who it was.

The creature in front of him had pale grey skin and had stumps at his shoulders where his arms should be. He was quite thin and Isaac could see his rib cage yet at the same time it still had some muscle. It had two slits on its face instead of a nose and had tiny black eyes. Its mouth was full of rotten and crooked, bloodstained teeth.

It also didn't have any pants on.

"_How nice,"_ Isaac thought, _"as if this wasn't already bad enough. I knew from the Creepypasta that he was nude, but I really don't want to look at it."_

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you're not capable of speech are you."

BOB just grinned showing Isaac even more of his teeth.

"I didn't think so."

BOB ran at him and aimed a roundhouse kick at Isaac's head. Isaac dodged the hit and BOB followed up by pivoting on his heel and swinging the back of his other leg at him. Isaac caught the leg and wrapped a few of his tendrils around it.

Isaac then pulled BOB's leg with them which knocked BOB off-balance and Isaac started spinning around. Once he picked up enough speed, Isaac started slamming BOB into the ground and nearby trees which caused them to fall over. He kept this up until BOB shot a stream of piss at him.

Isaac dodged the piss which resulted in him letting BOB go and he saw the grass get burned away where it fell.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Isaac said in disgust.

BOB just got up with a few bruises on him and ran at Isaac once more. When BOB was right in front of him, he did a front flip and tried to smash his heel into Isaac's head. Isaac dodged it without much difficulty and saw a small crater where BOB's foot landed. Isaac continued to dodge as BOB kept after him.

"_This is a lot easier than I thought it'd be,"_ Isaac thought. _"I'm glad to see my training paid off."_

Isaac dodged one more kick before slamming his fist into BOB's nose. This sent BOB stumbling back and he was knocked onto his back when Isaac launched his foot into BOB's stomach. BOB slid across the grass and Isaac tried stabbing him, but BOB rolled out of the way.

Isaac ran over to him as BOB stood back up and when he got close enough BOB shot vomit at him. The puke barely missed him and as payback Isaac kicked BOB in the nuts. BOB then let out a screech of pain and hunched over slightly and tried to recover while Isaac looked and saw that the puke had the same effect as the piss.

"I bet that felt nice didn't it." Isaac said before thinking, _"It's time to finish this before he shoots anything else at me."_

In his state, BOB didn't see the tendrils coming at him. A total of 8 tendrils pierced his chest with four in each side. With the tendrils in him, BOB was then pinned to a nearby tree. Isaac then summoned a tendril from the palm of his right hand and he planned on impaling BOB's head on it. Before he could, however, he was interrupted.

A **black dog** had come out of nowhere and tried to bite Isaac's arm off. Isaac managed to avoid getting bitten, but this resulted in him letting BOB go who fell to the ground. Isaac then looked around and he saw some fires appear out of which more black dogs walked.

"_Hopefully Smile Dog doesn't appear. I'm pretty sure he's stronger than BOB."_

The dogs came for him and Isaac moved his tendrils into a defensive stance. They then jumped at him and Isaac managed to skewer most of them, but he missed a few. Isaac could see their razor-sharp teeth before they sank into him and rather than cry out he had tendrils shoot out of him where the dogs were latched on. The tendrils drove through their heads and out the other sides.

The dogs let go and fell down dead. The bodies then burst into flames and disappeared leaving behind no trace that they had been there.

Isaac could feel the wounds starting to heal and he wished it would move faster as more fires appeared and even more dogs came. If he had to guess, Isaac would say that there were at least 50 dogs there. He felt that he could take them all out, but he knew that even more could be called on to replace them.

Isaac then felt something touch his leg and thinking it was one of the dogs he went for the kill. He soon saw, however, that it wasn't one of the black dogs but rather a **sphinx cat**.

The sphinx cat had a feline-like appearance and had no fur. Its body was a dark greyish-purple color and it had two wings on its back that were rainbow-colored. It had a long tail and a pair of pointed ears on its head. Its face was that of a white human male somewhere its 40s that looked as if it was glued on to the creature's body.

"Hungry," the sphinx cat said before tilting its head and smiling at him.

Despite the situation, Isaac couldn't help but smile at that as he remembered finding that hilarious in the movie.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything on me, but if you help me take care of those dogs over there I'll feed you later." Isaac said.

The sphinx cat mulled it over before nodding its head. It walked away from Isaac and made its way towards the dogs. As it got closer, more sphinx cats appeared from the forest and they quickly outnumbered the dogs.

Even though they only came up to his knee or perhaps a little higher, Isaac somehow felt that they were beat the dogs. Both sides soon clashed and there was much biting, growling, and snarls. He could also hear a gun going off somewhere.

Isaac shrugged it off and looked towards BOB who was running away.

"Not on my watch," Isaac said as he pulled out The Gentleman's Lash from his coat and fired at BOB.

The shot hit BOB in the back of his right leg. BOB fell to the ground and Isaac ran over to him before he could get back up. He then unloaded a bullet into his other leg. BOB, as a last defense, tried to piss on Isaac again and in turn got shot down there for it.

BOB opened his mouth again to let out another screech and Isaac quickly shot a tendril into BOB's mouth which came out the back of his head. Isaac then stabbed BOB's corpse repeatedly to make sure he stayed dead.

When he was sure BOB was finished, Isaac unsummoned his tendrils and put the gun away. He then looked over to where the dogs had been and saw the dogs go up in flames before all the fires vanished. The sphinx cats weren't there either, but Isaac just went ahead and guessed that they left rather than all of them having been killed.

"**Hey! So, what did I miss?"**

Isaac jumped at the sound of Revick's voice and was pissed off for a moment before brushing it away.

"Well, I just fought a naked man or whatever the hell BOB was." Isaac said looking down at the body. "Now, I just have to find all of the people he killed and I'm pretty sure they're in that cave over there."

"**Good job,"** Revick said. **"Make sure to take BOB's head before you do that though."**

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"**It will give you information on Smile Dog as well as other crap that is most likely going on around here and elsewhere."**

Isaac sighed. "Fine"

Isaac called out two of his tendrils and proceeded to rip BOB's head from his body. The head then disappeared, probably to his pocket dimension Isaac guessed, and the body lit on fire and was quickly consumed until there was nothing left, not even ashes.

"**It's best not to leave any evidence behind."**

"Yeah"

Isaac went over to the cave and walked inside. It was pretty big on the inside and it traveled back a ways. He continued onwards and after some time he came to the end where he found a huge hole filled with the rotten remains of BOB's victims.

Isaac walked back to the mouth of the cave and using his police radio that he recently acquired he called the station and let them know that he found the missing people. He waited there for about 5-10 minutes until he saw the lights on the approaching police cars and he led the officers into the cave where the bodies were.

After that, Isaac proceeded to answer a few questions before he was allowed to go home with the promise that he would discuss the case further with them the next day. One of the officers then gave him a ride back home as he sat in the passenger seat in his wolf form.

When he got home, Isaac bid the officer a good night and he went up to his room where he took a shower and prepared himself for bed.

"This has been the most interesting birthday I've ever had."

As Isaac was about to go to bed, a really useful book flew around his head and when it had gotten Isaac's attention it landed on the floor. Next to it, there was a tiny red cube. Isaac walked over to it and he watched as it suddenly grew a little bigger.

The top then opened up a masked figure popped out playing some kind of brass instrument. Four drawers then slid open on the cube's sides and another figure popped out of each of those playing a different instrument. They played a short song and little fireworks shot into the air above them. When the fireworks exploded, the words "Happy Birthday" were spelled out.

The figures then went back into the cube and it shrunk back to its original size.

"This is definitely the most interesting birthday I've ever had." Isaac said with a smile.

Notes

**MirrorMask (Film):** It is a fantasy film that came out on September 30th, 2005. It was directed by Dave McKean and was written by Neil Gaiman. It is about a young girl named Helena who is sick of life in her family's circus. She gets into an argument with her mother who is later hospitalized and Helena ends up trapped in another world shortly after.

**SCP-127 "The Living Gun":** It is a gun that appears to be a standard MP5K submachine gun on first glance. Aside from the outer steel shell, the entirety of the firearm is organic and alive. The weapon's ammunition initially appeared to be human-like teeth. However, DNA testing of the "bullets" resulted in no match to any known species on Earth.

SCP-127 features both a semi-automatic and fully automatic setting and an audible groan can be heard when switching between the two. Upon depleting the weapon's "magazine" (typically 60 shots), it takes between 3-5 days to regrow a new supply of ammunition. Attempts to remove the magazine have resulted in failure—it seems to be permanently attached to the weapon.

SCP-127 doesn't seem capable of reproduction at this time (scans have shown no apparent reproductive organs) and requires no sustenance beyond water, calcium, and protein.

**MirrorMask (Charm):** It is a mask with a reflective surface like a mirror. In the film, one of the characters said that it's a gateway; the scales on which the whole world balances.

**Valentine:** He is a juggler who describes himself as a "very important man" and is Helena's companion in the dream world.

**Future Fruit:** It is exactly as if sounds. If you eat it, it will show you the future. It takes one fruit 300 years to grow.

**A Really Useful Book:** It is a book in the film that Helena gets in the library and it gives her words of advice and useful information.

**Sphinx Cat:** It is a type of creature from the film MirrorMask. They love to eat books.

**Black Dogs:** It is the name given to a being found mainly in the folklores of the British Isles. The black dog is a nocturnal apparition, often said to be associated with the Devil or a Hellhound. Its appearance is regarded as a death omen. It is generally supposed to be large than a normal dog and often has large, glowing eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated, but I had to deal with school and other things in life. I never intend to stop working on this story until it's finished which is a ways off. I'm going to try to write two chapters every month, but at the very least one.

In this chapter, I've added years to the dates. I looked on the Sly Cooper wiki and apparently Sly was born in 1984 and since he is eight years old then the current setting would be in 1992. You can find images of Mrs. Puffin and Inspector James Barkley on the wiki as well and the image of Santos Fox, as well as his name, comes from the ask sly cooper tumblr. The image, as well as the cover image for this story, was done by 'stache from the radbrostache tumblr. The image of Santos is dated to 09/08/12 if you want to look for it.

I actually went back and read through the first ten chapters to refresh my memory. I think I remember everything now, but perhaps not. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slender Man, Sly Cooper, or any of the Creepypasta or SCP. I did, however, create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 11: Just Another Day

**Friday, July 8, 1992 10:00 AM**

Yep. It's just another typical day. For Isaac that is.

He had just changed into his Inspector outfit and headed downstairs to enjoy a nice meal only to find that something or rather somethings had already eaten it.

Sitting on the kitchen table, as well as just about everywhere else, there were sphinx cats either watching him or messing with his stuff. One of them was knocking dishes out of his cabinets while others were raiding the fridge and another was taking a bath in the sink.

Isaac then felt something tug his right pant leg and he looked down to see one of the cats staring up at him.

"Hungry."

"That's a bit rude don't you think." Isaac said annoyed. "You all just ate my breakfast which could easily feed five people and since my fridge is pretty much empty now you should be fine."

"Still hungry," the sphinx cat replied with a growling stomach.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Okay look, I have to leave, but I'll get you guys something when I get back. Just stop messing with my stuff."

The sphinx cat tilted its head and smiled at him revealing pieces of bacon stuck in its teeth. Isaac wasn't sure if it did that to irritate him, but it sure felt like it. The sphinx cat turned towards the others and let out a growl signaling for them to leave the kitchen. They soon departed and Isaac had a quick meal of cinnamon-covered toast before leaving as well.

**Friday, July 8, 1992 11:00 AM**

As promised, Isaac headed over to the station to be debriefed on how he discovered the victims' whereabouts. It wasn't exactly something that he was looking forward to and hoped that everything would go all right. Thankfully, his finding of the carcasses hadn't leaked into the media yet, but Isaac knew that those cannibals would eventually come for them.

He could already hear their incessant questioning and the flashing of cameras.

The parking lot was packed when he got there which was to be expected considering the total body count. A few of them had been brought into the station for forensics to look at while the others had been taken to other nearby towns, most of them going to Paris. That number included Andrew Rheiner whose remains Isaac threw into the pile before he was driven home the previous night. He was glad to be rid of the nasty thing.

An officer spotted him when he entered the building and was directed to one of the conference rooms where others had been waiting for his arrival.

Isaac saw that Niles, Sophia, and Felicia were present along with a few other officers and inspectors who filled in the background. The fox that he had seen after he left Andrew's house and a badger who seemed vaguely familiar were standing at the front of the room.

The badger was wearing a white, collared shirt with a red tie. He had on a pair of grey pants with red suspenders and a pair of black shoes. Attached to the suspender on the right side of his chest, there was an Interpol badge. He had light brown fur with a lighter shade of it around his face. He also had a thick, white moustache and eyebrows and there was a lit cigar sticking out of his mouth.

The air had turned foul as a result making Isaac want to cover his nose. This was Inspector James Barkley.

"You must be Inspector Drake," James said reaching forward to shake paws.

Isaac shook it with a strong grip. "Yes sir."

"Good work finding the bodies. Though I'll admit, I thought Inspector Fox would've been the one to have done it."

"Who?" Isaac asked though he had a good idea.

"Your transfer was fairly new so you wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet," James said steering him towards the other inspector. "This here is Inspector Santos Fox."

Isaac offered his paw. "It's nice to meet you."

Santos shook the offered appendage, but Isaac felt that something was off. It was like Inspector Fox was trying to look into his soul.

"Likewise," Santos said.

They both let go and there was a certain tension in the air that lifted as Inspector Barkley caught his attention once more.

"I look forward to hearing more about your findings later in the meeting."

"It'd be my pleasure."

Isaac then took a seat and they all conversed for a short while before the lights dimmed and a projector came on. Santos stood next to the projector screen and started talking about the case as images appeared on it.

Partway through, Isaac grew bored and he was ready to skedaddle. He yawned and continued to stare at the screen until he abruptly heard the tearing of paper. He glanced around to locate the sound's origin, but he couldn't spot anything. He heard it again and took a glimpse underneath his table.

There, in front of him, was one of the sphinx cats eating a book.

Isaac outwardly remained calm, but inside he felt a tad nervous. He summoned a tendril from his foot and grabbed the thing. He then pulled it into his pocket which thankfully worked. He made to grab the book as well when he was called up to explain how he found the missing people.

"Honestly, I didn't do anything that special. I just looked through the evidence and kept my eyes peeled."

"There has to be more to it than that." Niles said with his arms crossed.

"There is, but for the most part it's information that everyone already knows." Isaac said right as he noticed another of the sphinx cats standing on a shelf. "With Inspector Cloud's help, I discovered that the killer targeted their victims on a weekly basis which changed days every week and that each of them was a dog owner. There was also the unidentified green substance at each crime scene which, as seen from the evidence collected, has acidic properties."

"You said 'for the most part,'" Sophia said. "What is the rest of it?"

"Remember back when I first spoke with you, Officer Jansen, and Officer Hunst about the case?" Isaac said keeping his eyes on her as he pulled the sphinx up into the ceiling. "The day prior, Inspector Cloud told me that some evidence in the case had been ignored, which happened to be the black floppy disk found at each victim's house."

He briefly paused as he saw another pass by Niles' legs where he was sitting. "You all then informed me that all of the other ones that had been brought in had somehow vanished. Why did the others vanish yet not the one on Officer Hunst's desk? Didn't any of you find that the least bit suspicious?"

"Are you going to tell us next that a demon tried to steal your soul away?" Niles asked with a roll of his eyes before wincing at the sphinx bit him.

"I know it's hard to keep your feathers off me, but watch your feet."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sophia replied.

"No, but as I said when we last spoke, there wasn't much else to go on and looking into the black disks was the only road left to take." Isaac said slightly annoyed. "Anyways, I took the disk and looked over its contents, not finding much else other than some strange photograph of someone's dog. Not getting much from it, I decided to head back to Andrew Rheiner's property to see if I could find any leads and I came across tracks leading to the forest where the bodies were."

The suspicious look that Santos had been giving him increased in strength. "There weren't any tracks when we checked the property."

"And what made you think it was best to go after the killer alone?" Barkley asked with some anger spilling into his voice.

"I don't know what to tell you then. It was dark out. Maybe you missed something." Isaac said before answering James' question. "I'm sorry for that, but seeing as how long the killer has escaped police custody, I thought it would be best to go after them lest we lose our only chance. Plus, the tracks were fresh."

"Continue."

"I followed the trail and was led to the cave where the bodies were. Aside from learning of the victims' ultimate fates, I wasn't able to find much else. The killer, whoever they are, didn't make an appearance and I would guess that they're most likely hiding somewhere though where that is I can't say for sure."

"Is that everything?" Barkley asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good work once again Inspector. While the killer is still out there, we are that much closer to finding them."

"There's no need to thank me sir. I was just doing my job." Isaac said as he grabbed the last sphinx.

The lights soon came back on and another 30 minutes was spent discussing the case before everyone left the conference room. That is all except for Inspector Fox who noticed the chewed up book underneath the table where Isaac had been sitting. He picked it up and noticed some dampness on the pages. This would lead to things further on down the road.

**Friday, July 8, 1992 1:00 PM**

"Hey! Isaac! Wait up!" Felicia called as Isaac walked down the station's steps.

He stopped so that she could catch up to him. "Hello Felicia, how are you doin'?"

"I'm doing fine," She said cheerfully, "Great job on the case by the way."

"Thanks, I just wish I could've caught the killer."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure they'll be caught soon." She said patting his arm. "By the way, did you know that there was a bet on whether or not you could solve the case?"

"Huh, no I didn't. What were the stakes?"

"If Niles lost, then he would have had to mow Bill's lawn for a month and if Sophia lost then she would have had to buy Niles a ticket for a rock concert he's been wanting to see."

"Their bet ended in a tie didn't it?" Isaac asked. "Considering I didn't find the killer, I would think it'd have ended up that way."

"Yes, and Niles was a little miffed by that, but overall everything was okay." Felicia said. "Hey Isaac, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Arthur, Sylvia, and I are going to see a movie and I was wondering if you wanted to come." She said with a genuine smile.

"Sure I'll come along." Isaac said. "I could use some entertainment after what I saw."

"That's great. The movie starts at 1:20. I'll see you then." Felicia told him before walking off.

"Yeah, see you then."

Shortly after she left, Isaac received a notification telling him to head to the Happy Camper Orphanage just as time froze.

_Just hope it's nothing too serious._

**Friday, July 8, 1992 1:00 PM**

When he arrived, Isaac saw an ambulance parked next to the curb and there were two canines walking up the path to the front door. He walked past them into the building and learned what the emergency was. Apparently, Mrs. Puffin, the supervisor of the Happy Camper Orphanage, had gotten her hands on **SCP-348**, also known as **"A Gift from Dad,"** and she paid the price for it.

Mrs. Puffin, as her name suggested, was a puffin. She has blue feathers with white hair done up into a kind of bun. She wore a pair of glasses that hung on a chain around her neck and has a white bead necklace. She also had on a purple blouse.

Currently, she had her hands on both sides of the toilet bowl while the SCP sat on the floor by her desk. It was turned upside down so it didn't refill with soup and it wasn't damaged at all from being knocked off her desk. There was no liquid on the tile floor of her office either so no one should suspect anything.

Isaac picked up the SCP and left Mrs. Puffin's office to find Sly.

He checked Sly's room, but he didn't see him. Isaac did, however, notice drawings, toys, and other things to indicate that Bentley and Murray had finally arrived. He went back outside and searched the property until he found all three of them.

Murray was sitting on his Big Wheel and looked to be pedaling as hard as he could while Sly and Bentley sat in the wagon that was attached to it. They all had panicked looks on their faces and were clearly trying to get away from something, most likely Mrs. Puffin. Isaac recalled reading a little of the Sly Cooper comics and vaguely remembered Sly saying that their time at the orphanage wasn't always the best. Of course, Isaac didn't know how bad it had gotten.

_I'll have to check in on them later._

This wouldn't be too difficult as with the monitors back home he could always keep an eye on them. There was actually a system in place to notify him whenever something happened as seen a short time ago with the message about the orphanage.

Isaac left the premises and returned to his house. When he got there, time resumed as normal.

He went down into his basement and set the SCP on a nearby table next to one of the computers. On the wall, both of BOB's arms were stuck via impalement with metal rods. Even though his body had been destroyed, his arms and head were still alive. Isaac was going to finish him off, but Revick said he was going to teach Isaac how to do something so he refrained.

BOB's head, which was sitting stuck to another table, and which Isaac hadn't seen since yesterday night, was now missing all of its teeth. That didn't stop it from growling at him as best as it could, but that was frankly just pathetic.

"It's kind of funny how anyone was ever scared of you seeing you like this," Isaac taunted.

That just made BOB angrier, but he wasn't really in a position to do anything.

"What happened to his teeth?"

"**A visitor passed by while you were gone and ripped them out of BOB's head." Revick said clearly not bothered by this in the least bit. "Humans aren't the only ones who are hungry."**

"Okay," Isaac said. "So you said something about acquiring information from this guy?"

"**Yeah; it's time you learned your next ability," Revick said. "Which, if it wasn't obvious enough to you already, is telepathy."**

"Sweet. What do I do first?"

"**Basically, just put your hand on his head, close your eyes, and clear your mind of all thoughts," Revick said. "There's more to it, but for now just focus on doing that."**

Isaac did as instructed and closed his eyes.

"Now what?"

"**Now we dive in."**

Isaac was then sucked into BOB's head and BOB's eyes went white as he stilled.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I had school and other things to deal with. I know last chapter I mentioned writing at least a chapter a month, but that obviously didn't happen. I'm still going to work on this, but there are two other stories that I'm more focused on right now as I want to get into the graduate program and I'd also like to get them published one day. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reading my story and enjoy.

Also, for this chapter, I'm leaving Revick's dialogue unbolded. I'm not sure if that's better or not, but I've found that bold text can be kind of irritating to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slender Man, Sly Cooper, or any of the Creepypasta or SCP. I did, however, create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 12: Telepathic Conga

This is exactly what Isaac expected.

"Yeah, pretty much."

The inside of BOB's head was a literal slaughterhouse. The cement floor was hidden by crimson and every step that Isaac took was accompanied by a squish or squash. The white brick walls were stained with multiple blood spatters and there were hooks hanging from the ceiling with little pieces of flesh and meat stuck to them.

"Now that I'm here, where am I supposed to go?"

"BOB is a simpleton so his mind isn't that vast. Just find the nearest door. It'll lead you out to the hallway."

The door wasn't that hard to find although Isaac did have to tear away some pink fleshy substance from the wall that was covering it. This resulted in more blood spilling onto the floor. The hallway that Isaac then stepped into stretched onwards forever and had doors lining either side of it. The fleshy substance was there as well and blue veins could be seen in it transporting fluids somewhere.

"The endless hallway huh," Isaac said. "Wonder how many secrets BOB's mind holds."

"Not that many and it's just a mind trap." Revick said.

"Which I'm guessing is a way to repel invaders."

"Kind of. There are different ways in which one can protect their mind from intruders. You can go the defensive route which usually consists of creating shields around one's mind. You can also attack someone's mind if they're trying to do it to you resulting in a clash where the one with the stronger mental power would prevail. Finally, there are traps and they're the most fun. Like here, you could create the image of an endless hallway. If someone tries to look into your mind, and they get caught in the trap, then their mind could become lost and leave themselves both mentally and physically open to attack. There's more that could be said, but that's the basic idea."

"Okay, that's neat, but I still don't know which door to take."

"There are only two doors aside from the one you just used." Revick said. "Just give the 'endless hallway' a kick."

"All right."

Isaac kicked the hallway and the illusion shattered like glass leaving only the two doors that Revick mentioned to choose from. Isaac took a peek in the first one and saw a long wooden table with both people and anthros standing on it. Everyone had their hands/paws on the waists or shoulders of the person in front of them as they all did the conga towards a giant, fat BOB who sat at the end of the table wearing a white bib. One at a time, in sync with the music, they all jumped into his mouth and were quickly consumed.

Isaac pulled his head back and closed the door.

"That was…something."

"You just saw BOB's ultimate fantasy." Revick said. "There isn't a moment where BOB isn't hungry and his thoughts and dreams are constantly filled with eating."

The second door led Isaac into another part of the slaughterhouse except this time there were anthro workers doing their jobs. He overheard one of the workers talking to another about something amazing and in the worker's paw was a black floppy disk. The second worker thought the first was joking but took the disk anyways and walked away.

_I need to research the meat industry here and see if cannibalism is a thing._

The scene changed to a later date where more people were present and they were all talking about Smile Dog. Another skip showed BOB hunting down every person who had knowledge of Smile Dog and then returning to the slaughterhouse where he ate his fill. It skipped again to show BOB fighting a hooded figure wielding a pair of knives. The fight didn't last very long and it ended with BOB losing both his arms and him running away.

"I'm almost positive that was **Jeff**." Isaac said.

"Focus."

Yet another skip changed the setting from a slaughterhouse to a furniture store. There were numerous beds around in different shapes and sizes and by each of them were bodies that had been dead for some time. BOB was there and he was communicating with a small figure who was standing on one of the beds as the bodies were dragged under them.

"As I said, I can't restore your arms, but there is an article of clothing that will take care of your problems though seeing as you have no arms I don't think you'll be able to put it on." The figure said with a demonic grin.

BOB growled in response.

"There's no need to get angry. After all, I'm sure you enjoyed our game as much as I did. Now, you should head off unless you want someone else to get it and if you'd like to play another game then come find me."

The figure then jumped off the bed and went underneath it as BOB stepped into the moonlight. He had a series of cuts and scratches that he didn't have when Isaac had fought him just a short time ago.

Before the memory ended, Isaac saw the name Smith Furniture along with an address on one of the beds.

"How much longer is this going to last?"

"This is the last one."

The scene now changed to a clothing store and it was also at night. A person with a ringed tail silently dropped to the floor from the ceiling. The person quickly headed over to one of the clothing racks and pulled a light brown, European military-style greatcoat off of it. They then put it on and enjoyed the feel of it.

"$1000 dollars for a coat," the person said. "It's nice, but man that is way too expensive for my wallet."

The sound of glass breaking was suddenly heard and BOB made his appearance soon after.

"Woah, what the heck are you supposed to be?"

Of course, BOB being BOB, he didn't answer and instead attacked the person. BOB aimed a kick at the person's head which the person managed to duck under and they jumped back out of range of BOB's legs.

"Look, I don't know what you want with me, but why don't you help yourself to some of the clothes around here? It's a little cool out. Plus, no one wants to see that tiny little thing you have down there. You might frighten the children."

BOB just screeched and made to attack once more when a long, scaled tentacle appeared from the coat and grabbed one of BOB's legs. The tentacle squeezed BOB's leg until the bone snapped, causing BOB to screech again, and then it threw him out one of the store's front windows which caused the alarm to go off.

"There goes getting out of here quietly." The figure said as he ran off.

The memory finally ended and Isaac found himself in his "backyard."

**Friday, July 8, 1992 1:30 PM**

"Heads up."

"What," Isaac said as a giant boulder was about to crush him. "Shit!"

Isaac shot out all of his tendrils in an attempt to save himself, but when the boulder came into contact with the tendrils' sharp points it popped.

Isaac was knocked away and he slid across the wet grass on his back. He lay there stunned for only a moment before he heard a great laughter rise up around him. He lifted his head and he saw a bunch of the Sphinx Cats crowded around him with a **Gryphon** in the back. Isaac got up and brushed himself off of any grass that stuck to him.

"Yeah, that's fricking hilarious."

"Gonna have to work on your reaction time a bit."

"We can do that later. For now, I need to go change my clothes and head into town to restock my kitchen." Isaac said. "But first I'll check to see if it hasn't been restocked already. If it has been, I'll need to find some way to keep these little shits out."

One of the sphinx cats then walked up to him from the crowd. "Hungry."

This was chorused by the others.

"After this and the stuff back at the station, I'm not feeding you."

Some of the sphinx cats then bared their teeth and start to hiss, snarl, and growl.

Isaac summoned his tendrils again. "I'm not afraid of any of you."

"There's no need for that."

A bunch of pizzas then fell from out of the sky and landed on the sphinx cats. The scent of melted cheese hit Isaac's nose as the sphinx cats tried to free themselves from the mess by eating their way out.

Isaac laughed a little at the sight of it. "While that's funny, where did the pizzas come from?"

"One of your birthday gifts."

A large-sized Little Caesar's pizza box then appeared before him. Isaac picked it up and he could instantly feel a weight appear inside of it. When he opened the box, there was a plain cheese pizza which is the type he normally ordered.

"That is **SCP-458 'The Never-Ending Pizza Box.'** It can create an endless number of pizzas and when it comes into contact with a person's hands, the box will instantaneously replicate the holder's subconsciously preferred choice of pizza, down to their favorite sauce, cheese, crust, and topping. The pizzas it creates aren't limited to the Little Caesar's brand either."

"This is gonna be really useful later down the line considering my appetite."

"I know. Your Binocucom has also gotten some upgrades and so has your basement and there's a book waiting for you to read in your bedroom."

"Sweet," Isaac said.

"There's also this."

Isaac then felt the weight on his body increase, but this time he was able to remain standing.

"The weight of your clothes is now set at 500 pounds. It shouldn't be too difficult for you."

Isaac did a few stretches and jumped a few times to get a feel for it.

"It isn't really. Had I known you were going to do this now, I would have guessed you'd set it at at least 1000 pounds."

"That point isn't that far off." Revick said.

"Well, I guess if there's nothing else then I'll go train for a bit."

**Saturday, July 9, 1992 4:00 PM**

Earlier, Isaac had met up with Felicia and the others at the movie theatre. The film ended up being the Sly Cooper universe's version of The Shining. Isaac thought that the movie was all right, but it turned into a comedy almost instantly when he saw all of the roles played by anthros. He actually had to strain himself to keep from laughing at certain times so as not to bother the other moviegoers.

In place of Jack Nicholson, they had a hyena play Jack Torrance.

One of the funniest parts was when Jack cut through the door with an axe.

"Here's Johnny!" *Hyena Laugh*

*Snerk*

_They're trying. They really are. But there's no way I can take this seriously._

Such reactions got him a few looks, but everything went well and they had a good time.

_I wonder if I should bring movies and stories from my world to here._

In the theater lobby, Isaac saw Mike Schmidt turn in what he guessed was an application at the ticket booth.

Isaac turned to Sylvia and asked, "Hey Sylvia, did a German Shepherd happen to come into your store recently looking for a job?"

"One did, but I told him that I wasn't hiring at the moment." Sylvia said. "I did mention to him that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was hiring though."

"That might not have been a good idea." Arthur said.

"Why's that?" Isaac asked.

"Many of the night guards that have been hired there have turned up missing," Felicia said. "And we haven't been able to find any evidence of what might've happened to them."

"This isn't connected to the case we were recently working on does it?"

Felicia shook her head. "No, we've searched the restaurant and haven't found anything that would tie it to the other case."

"Did the guy know about the night guard position?" Isaac asked of Sylvia.

"He didn't seem to and he said that he would check it out if his other options didn't work out."

_I should probably look into that. It's probably going to be something supernatural that only I can deal with._

"If I get the chance, I'll talk to Mike later." Isaac said. "That place also doesn't look very clean."

They all talked for a little while longer before parting ways. Isaac went home and went down into his basement where both BOB's head and arms were gone. Isaac had thought about possibly feeding the rest of BOB to the gryphon, but the gryphon just grimaced at the idea.

_Strange. Considering the gryphon told Helena Campbell that he would eat her if she got the riddle wrong in the movie, I wouldn't have thought he'd be against it._

So, instead of feeding BOB to him or the sphinx cats, who also grimaced in disgust, he ended up throwing the rest of BOB into a great fire where he burned to nothing.

Isaac sat down at the giant monitor and typed in the address of the furniture store that he had seen in BOB's memories. On the screen, a world map showed up and it quickly pinpointed the store's location. The store was located just a short distance away from New Vineyard, Maine.

Notes

**Jeff the Killer:** It is a popular creepypasta showing a noseless, grinning guy with white skin who has no eyelids and a black ring around each of his eyes. The first known use of the image of Jeff came from a post on the Newgrounds forums by the user killerjeff on August 14th, 2008. Later, on October 3rd, 2008, a video presentation of a creepypasta based around the character was posted on YouTube.

**Gryphon (MirrorMask):** A creature from the film. Unlike the common gryphon, the one in the film isn't part eagle and part lion. It has a human face like the sphinx cats and it loves riddles. If you answer a riddle incorrectly then it might eat you.

**SCP-458 "The Never-Ending Pizza Box":** It is a large-sized pizza box from the pizza chain Little Caesar's, of their Hot-n-Ready variety. It is made of simple cardboard and measures 10inx10inx1in. The box is rather indestructible as all tests to destroy or dismantle the box have proven fruitless.

When the box comes into contact with a person's hands, it instantaneously replicates the holder's subconsciously preferred choice of pizza, down to favorite sauce, cheese, crust, and topping. It isn't limited to the Little Caesar's brand, as pizza from all major pizza chains, as well as local and even handmade pizzas have been produced. There seems to be no limit to its ability, except that it cannot make anything but pizza, and its toppings must be edible by normal human standards.


End file.
